The Hidden
by boydea
Summary: The battle for Terra Nova was meant to be over, all of those who called this place home were beginning to re-build there lives. But a dark secret is about to be revealed, one that could change the very fabric of time itself. Only one man can stop the coming catstrophe. The Doctor. With Taylor, Capt Jack Harkness and an army by his side, will The Doctor prevail over his enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Jade stood at the massive gates that led into Terra Nova, scarcely able to believe the utter devastation that lay before her. Much of the outer fence had been smashed, parts of it lying on the ground smoking from the ensuing fire. Huge pot-holes from mortar fire were scattered throughout the compound and the once bustling market place was a complete wreck. Jade turned her gaze up towards the main building that lay in the centre of Terra Nova, intact but still damaged from the attack several days before. She preyed that Commander Taylor had not been inside when the enemy struck and slowly made her way towards the building.

"Jade!", a familiar voice called, making her turn to her right. Tom Boylan strode confidently over to her and Jade could see that he was exhausted. He approached her offering a warm smile and wrapped his arms around her small frame, "Where the hell have you been?", he asked firmly. Jade pulled away gently and looked up at him before turning her attention back to the main building, "I had", she paused, not really wanting to go into all that she had been through, "I had an urgent matter to attend to". She kept her eyes locked on Commander Taylors quarters, willing him to walk through the door onto the deck. "What happened Tom? Did the Sixers attack?".

"You've missed a bloody lot of action Jade", Tom replied in that strong Australian accent. "Lucas arranged for these people to come through the portal from 2149 and they liaised with the Sixers to launch a pretty devastating attack". His gaze narrowed and Tom looked around the camp, sighing deeply. "We lost a lot of people Jade. Wash", he paused, closing his eyes as he tried to fight of the deep grief inside, "Lucas shot her". Jade felt her heart sink and she grabbed Toms arm to keep herself standing, "Wash?", she whispered gently. _God, not Wash_, Jade thought to herself. They had become incredibly close since her arrival at Terra Nova and she knew that Commander Taylor would be deeply affected by her death.

_Nathaniel!_, Jade thought wildly, taking a step towards the main building. She paused and turned to face Tom, her hazel eyes filled with concern. "Please tell me he's ok Tom. Please tell me Nathaniel is ok", she pleaded with her friend. Tom smiled warmly at her and motioned up towards Commander Taylors quarters, "Why don't you ask him yourself?", he suggested gently. Jade closed her eyes, turning back towards the building as she opened them. That tall, familiar figure she had come to care for so much stood in the doorway, those blue eyes locked on her, a broad smile on his face.

Nathaniel slowly made his way down the stairs as Jade walked towards him, neither daring to break eye contact as they moved. In moments they were standing before each other, both gazing at each other, etching that moment into their memories forever. Nathaniel moved his hand to Jades dark hair and gently brushed it back, "You've cut your hair", he whispered, those blue eyes moving over her body. "I like it", he continued as his hand gently caressed her face. Jade felt herself flush, uncomfortable at his sudden public showing of affection towards her. "I didn't have much of a choice, it got caught in a fence and I had to chop it off", she said coolly, trying to suppress the sudden wave of emotion that had enveloped her.

"And did you and _your friend_ sort out that little problem?", he queried, those blue eyes still set firmly on her. "We did. But", Jade looked around the camp, "I should never have left. Maybe if I had of stayed, none of this would have happened". Nathaniel shook his head, "No, I honestly think they still would have launched an attack on us. And I also believe that if you were here then Lucas would have you in 2149, doing God knows what to you". Jade looked back at that strong man in front of her, his eyes reflecting the pain from the past few days, "You're probably right, but when I came back and saw the Command Centre", she sighed deeply, still trying to hold back the tears, "Nathaniel, I thought", Jade paused and looked down at the ground, "I thought I had lost you".

Nathaniel gently lifted her face back up and pulled her closer to his strong body, "Never", he said firmly. "I will never leave you. And, after the events of the last few days, I will never hide my true feelings again". He leaned down towards her, kissing her soft lips firmly. Jade responded, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pushed herself against him, his heart beat resonating through her. Jade suddenly realised that there were people watching them and pulled away, wrapping her small hand around Nathaniels as she did so. She placed her other hand on his chest and peered up at him with a questioning gaze, "Perhaps you should tell me what exactly happened her", she said. "And don't spare any details".

* * *

**Two**

Jade sat in the large chair across from Nathaniel, still trying to process what she had just been told. In the few hours since her return to Terra Nova she had learnt of Lucas' ultimate betrayal, the destruction of Hope Plaza and of the Phoenix Groups fascination with Bad Lands. She leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes, running her small hand through her hair. "So in a nutshell, you are cut off from 2149", she opened her eyes and looked over at Nathaniel. "Probably forever", Jade said in her soft English accent. Nathaniel nodded and walked over to her, kneeling down so he could take her hand in his. "Malcolm says there is little to no chance of them ever being able to re-establish the connection. Terra Nova will be safe from now on Jade".

Nathaniel looked at her, those cool blue eyes filled with so much hope. Hope that she did not want to destroy with the truth. Jade leaned forward, squeezing his hand, "Nathaniel, the Bad Lands. There is something that you need to know".

"Oh, sorry Taylor", a tall man walked into the room, clearly surprised to see a women in Nathaniels presence. "I didn't realise you had company", he stared at her for a moment and a flicker of recognition suddenly appeared on his face. "Woah! You're Professor Jade Sedar", Jade stood up and offered him her hand, which he almost snatched up to shake. "That I am", she said smoothly, "Missing for over 100 years only to turn up here", she released his hand and motioned around the room, "In the Cretaceous period".

"Jade", Nathaniel moved forward, offering her a gentle smile, "This is my most trusted friend in Terra Nova, Jim Shannon". He looked at Jade and placed his hand on her back, "Jim came here with his family. His wife is one of the Doctors here". Jim stared in disbelief at the small women in front of him. At only 5ft tall she was tiny, with feminine curves and short dark hair, giving her an almost elfish appearance. Dark hazel eyes surveyed all around her and Jim saw a warmth in those eyes as she looked at Nathaniel. "I'm sorry Professor Sedar, I just had no idea you were here. I mean, as far as history is concerned you've been dead for 100 years".

"So what can I help you with Jim?", Nathaniel asked hastily, clearly trying to change the subject. Jim looked over to him, a look of confusion suddenly vanishing as he remembered he had come for another reason. "I nearly forgot. That figurehead the Phoenix Group obtained, where do you want it?". Jade turned to Nathaniel giving him a somewhat confused look, "Figurehead? Weren't they normally something found on Tall Ships?", she asked. Nathaniel nodded and sighed,

"They were, but it seems there was one lying out in the Bad Lands and the Phoenix Group wanted it for some reason". As Nathaniel spoke Jade went white, her legs suddenly growing weak.

Nathaniel grabbed her arm, certain that she was going to collapse, "Jade?", he asked, his voice filled with concern. "What is it?". She looked up at him and shook her head, hoping that this was just a bad dream. Preying that the Figurehead was a fake. "Show me", she said firmly. "Show me now!".

* * *

**Three**

That ancient, wooden figurehead felt smooth under Jades fingertips as she ran her hand over it. Those carved eyes seemed to gaze into her very soul and Jade flung the cover back over, uncomfortable in the ancient objects presence. "And you say they found it in the Bad Lands?", she asked gently, already knowing the answer. Jim and Nathaniel looked at each other, both unsure why the carving had so deeply affected Jade. "That's what they said Professor. They sent the Sixers out to retrieve it from there", Jim replied, taking several steps towards her.

"Damn it!", Jade muttered in frustration, "Damn it, damn it, damn it!". She turned to face Malcolm who was standing directly behind her, "Have you analysed this yet?", she asked him firmly. Malcolm pointed towards the equipment that lay next to the container, "I've only just started, but honestly I don't expect to find anything significant".

Jade gave him a curt look, "I don't care what you think Malcolm. Have you learnt nothing from our lessons?". She sighed, picking up a small hand-held analyser and thrusting it towards Malcolm.

She picked up another piece of equipment, giving him a stern look, "We are going to go over every inch of this thing because there is just something not right about it", Jade pointed towards the covered Figurehead, refusing to look at it, "And I don't give a damn how long it takes, but we are going to find out why the Phoenix Group are so interested in this item".

Nathaniel placed his hand on Jims arm and squeezed it, "I think we should leave you both to it", he suggested, motioning towards his quarters. "Jim and I have a great deal of organising to do if this place is ever going to get back to its old self". He cast Malcolm a firm look, "Look after her Malcolm. She's a precious object". Malcolm nodded, knowing full well that it was not the figurehead that Nathaniel was referring to, "She's in safe hands Commander", he assured him. Nathaniel moved towards Jade, leaning down to kiss her gently on the cheek, "Don't stay up too late", he whispered. "We have some catching up to do", he continued with a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

Jade gave him a wry smile, "I'll be home in time for dinner", she replied softly before turning back to continue analysing the figurehead. Jim and Nathaniel turned and walked away, heading back towards the main structure of Terra Nova. "Taylor", Jim said when they were far enough away from Jade and Malcolm, "Can I ask you something?". Nathaniel stopped mid-step, already knowing what Jim was going to ask.

"You want to know when Jade arrived here? And you will also want to know why you have never seen her before", he looked at Jim who was nodding.

"Come on Taylor, she's the women responsible for helping us understand Portals. Professor Jade Sedar, one of the most famous women in world history, who mysteriously vanished just over a 100 years ago". Jim gave Nathaniel a questioning gaze, waiting eagerly for his reply.

"I will tell you everything Jim. You just have to promise me one thing", Nathaniel looked back towards Jade who was flitting around the figurehead and barking orders at Malcolm, "That you never tell anyone what I am about to tell you. While everyone here knows Jade, there are some things that", he paused and set his cool blue eyes onto Jim, "Well, let's just say only a small group of us know certain things, and that is how it has to stay". Jim nodded, there was no way he would ever betray Commander Taylor. He had helped ensure the survival of his family and proved that he would lay his life down to make sure humanity survived.

"You have my word Taylor. What you tell me stays between us, I swear", he replied reassuringly. Nathaniel smiled and motioned for Jim to head up the stairs towards his quarters, "Fine, I will tell you everything, but only in the privacy of my quarters. That way we won't have any interruptions as I tell you the story of how Jade came into my life".


	2. Chapter 2

_7 Years Earlier_

Commander Taylor had been the first to come through the Portal from 2149 and had waited for the last 118 days for more arrivals. With every passing day he found it harder and harder to stay positive, certain that he would end up in this prehistoric world alone for all of time. This strong military man, who had lived through some of the most traumatic battles, had never felt so afraid in all his life. Only hours ago he was ready to give up, that was until the Portal had opened and she had stepped through its brilliant, blue vortex. Professor Jade Sedar, a women whose name was synonymous with Portals, stood in front of Commander Taylor, clearly just as shocked as he was.

She gazed over at him, those brilliant hazel eyes filled with a mixture of hope and unease. "Where am I?", she asked gently, that soft English voice breaking the silence between them. Jade took a tentative step towards Commander Taylor, eyeing him cautiously as she moved. "You are in the Cretaceous Period, on the continent that will eventually become America". He moved towards her and Jade took several steps backwards, tumbling onto the ground as her foot hit a fallen tree. She frantically tried to stand up and it was then that Commander Taylor saw the blood on her right shoulder. He moved quickly towards her, wanting to make sure she was not too badly injured.

"Please", he pleaded with her, "I am not going to hurt you", Commander Taylor reached her and extended his hand out so he could pull Jade from the ground. "How the hell do I know that?!", Jade yelled at him, clutching her shoulder as she lay on the wet ground. Taylor knelt down and gently placed his hand on her arm, "You don't. All I can offer you is my word Professor Sedar. I swear, no harm will come to you as long as I am here". Jade narrowed her gaze, trying to figure out just how sincere this stranger was. Over the last few weeks she had learnt that not everyone could be trusted. The bullet in her shoulder served as a painful reminder of that fact. Yet there was something about this man, a strength of character and warmth that filled her with a sense of ease.

She gazed up into his blue eyes and was struck by the sincerity in them. Jade moved her hand from her shoulder, never breaking the gaze she held with Commander Taylor and placed it in his hand. "Then I guess I have no other choice but to trust you", she said as he pulled her to her feet. Something about this man seemed vaguely familiar to Jade, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She felt certain they had met somewhere else, an incredibly long time ago. Jade knew that she would most certainly remember such a striking looking man, so why the hell couldn't she recall where they had met before?

"What's your name?", she asked softly as he examined the wound on her shoulder. Commander Taylor flicked his cool blue eyes up at her, "Commander Nathaniel Taylor mam", he replied quickly. Jade went to ask how he knew her name, a sudden wave of dizziness preventing her from speaking. She could feel her legs weakening and her vision began to blur. Jade felt Nathaniels strong arms wrap around her waist just as her legs gave out from under her. "Woah!", he exclaimed, "We need to get your wound treated asap". He scooped her up and began to carry her over to a large tree that was nearby. As Jade lost consciousness she felt his heart beating against her body and she was certain there was something just not right about it. Something that she had felt so many years ago.

* * *

**Two**

"_Jade, where the hell are you?", the tall Englishman asked, his voice filled with concern. Jade stood in the dense fog trying desperately to remember who he was, knowing that he was someone incredibly important to her. She watched him move towards her, his tall frame moving elegantly across the floor. This stranger was taller than her, with a slender build and dark, short cut hair. His blue eyes glinted brightly as he watched her and there was a deep affection in his gaze. He wore a dark brown suit and red sketchers with a long trench coat over the top._

"_Who are you?", she asked gently, wrecking her brain for some glimmer of a memory. He stood in front of her and placed his hand on her face, a puzzled expression on his face. "What do you mean Jade?", he replied, "We've known each other our whole lives". He smiled and gazed upwards, "Well, you've known me my whole life, which is over 1000 years", he looked back down at her and furrowed his brow. "Please Jade, please don't tell me you've forgotten me. You can't have", he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek, "I'm like you, the last of my kind. We watched my people die in the Time War". He pulled away and gazed intently into her hazel eyes, "You have to remember Jade. I have to find you, before it's too late". He placed his hands on her arms and gave her a firm look, "Now where are you?"._

_Jade closed her eyes, trying to picture her surroundings. "I'm in a jungle, prehistoric by the looks of it and there is a man", she stopped mid-sentence as she recalled Nathaniel, his strong arms scooping her up and taking her towards a massive tree. Jades eyes snapped open and she eyed the stranger before her suspiciously. She pulled away, placing her hand on his chest, "You haven't answered me. Who are you?". The tall man went to answer but stopped as he saw the shocked expression that had appeared on Jades face._

"_Jade, what is it?", he asked gently, placing his hand on top of hers as it rested on his chest. Jade looked up at him, tears welling in the corners of her eyes, "You heart. I've felt that before. Commander Taylor, his heart felt like yours". The man snatched her hand from his chest and pulled her closer towards him. "What?!", he exclaimed, his voice filled with concern. "That's impossible", he spun away from her and ran his hand through his dark hair. "Jade, whatever you do, don't stay alone with that man!", he ordered, turning back to face her. "Just keep your distance until I find you", he stepped towards her, taking her hand back in his. "Swear to me that you will not stay with him Jade. Swear it!", he demanded._

_Jade backed away, pulling her hand from his tight grip, "What the hell are you talking about?", she spat angrily. "You are making these demands and I still don't even know who the hell you are!", Jade yelled at him. Her outburst seemed to cut the man deeply and his eyes filled with sadness unlike any she had ever seen before, "Jade", he said taking a step towards her. "It's me, The Doctor"._

Jade awoke with a start, her body trembling and sweaty. She looked frantically around where she lay and was confused at her current location. Massive tree branches surrounded her and there were various items hanging from smaller branches. A flicker of movement caught Jades attention and she turned to see what else was in the tree with her. Lying down on the flat surface nearby was Commander Taylor, covered by a light blanket as he slept. Jade rose quietly, a twinge of pain reminding her of the wound she bore on her shoulder. She turned down to see the extent of her injury and saw that it had been neatly bandaged.

Jade moved over towards the man sleeping nearby and knelt down beside him. How could anyone ever ask her to stay away from the very man who had shown her such kindness? If any harm had been intended surely he would have done something by now. Jade shook her head, "You fool Jade", she hissed under her breath, "It's just a stupid dream". As Jade slowly stood up she tried desperately to push that little voice in the back of her mind away. The one that kept screaming that something just wasn't right.

* * *

**Three**

It had been several weeks since Jade had first arrived at this truly prehistoric place and during that time she and Nathaniel had grown incredibly close. He had taken the time to teach her how to hunt and what foods were safe to eat. Jade had tried to explain the concept behind Portals, but had grown frustrated when Nathaniel had struggled to understand what she was saying. "Wait until my son Lucas gets here", he had said light-heartedly. "He's the expert when it comes to Portals and I know he will enjoy spending time with you and picking your brain". Jade had been flattered when told just how famous she was back in 2149. Her books were held in high regard and there were several monuments spread throughout the world to her memory.

The day had dawned bright and clear and Jade sat with Nathaniel, watching the sunrise as they ate breakfast. She pulled several grubs from the large leaf and ate them heartily. "It's weird", she pondered out loud, "I swear that I knew you from somewhere, but for the life of me I just can't remember". Jade looked at Nathaniel and he nodded, "I felt the same and was certain it was because I had seen your images so much growing up, it just felt like I knew you". He turned to face her, his gaze narrowing, "But there is just something more to it and I just can't explain it".

Jade went to reply, but a familiar sound stopped her. She looked at Nathaniel, who had grown suddenly rigid. "Do you hear that?", he whispered, his eyes peering intently into the jungle ahead of them.

"It's the Portal", Jade said, her voice almost hushed as she turned to face the jungle. "You'd better", Jade turned and was amazed to see Nathaniel already half-way down the tree, leaping down to the ground and running of into the jungle. "Nathaniel!", she yelled at him, cursing his lack of caution. Jade climbed quickly down the massive tree trunk, nimbly jumping tot he ground and setting off after her friend. The sound of the Portal growing louder with every step.

Jade tried to see Nathaniel, but the dense jungle foliage made it virtually impossible and she hoped that he would be ok by the time she reached him. "Jade!", Nathaniel called out from ahead of her, "Jade, they're coming through!", he cried excitedly. Jade quickened her pace through the dense jungle and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that brilliant blue light penetrating through the foliage. She breached a group of bushes, almost running head first into Nathaniel. "Woah!", he exclaimed, "Take it easy Jade". Nathaniel placed his hand on her shoulder, those blue eyes twinkling, "Professor Jade Sedar, I would like you to meet Lieutenant Alicia Washington", he gestured towards his right and Jade looked up at the tall figure standing beside them.

The tall women eyed Jade suspiciously, those dark eyes filled with distrust. Jade moved forward, offering the women a warm smile, "Please to meet you Lieutenant Washington", she said, extending her hand out towards the Lieutenant. The women gave Nathaniel a firm glance, making him sigh, "She's the genuine article Wash", he said firmly, placing his hand on Jades back and giving it a reassuring rub. Wash seemed to relax and took Jades hand in hers, squeezing it tightly as she shook it, "So you are the legendary Professor Sedar?", she asked coolly. "How is it you came to be here Professor?".

Jade turned from her and stared into that brilliant blue vortex, it's swirling light almost hypnotic. For a moment she lost herself in the Portal, her thoughts drifting away to a long forgotten time in her life. One that she was desperately trying to remember. "Jade?", Nathaniels voice was barely audible and Jade struggled to pull her attention away from the vortex. "Jade?", he repeated, his voice filled with urgency and concern. Jade felt his strong hand on her shoulder and the world around her began to spin out of control. She tried to maintain her balance and Nathaniels arms wrapped around her waist as she fell towards the ground. Once again Jade lost consciousness and once again, it was Nathaniel who was there to help her.

* * *

**_Four_**

_Jade stood in front of the large blue object, staring at it in disbelief. She ran her hand over it's smooth wooden surface, taking in every inch of its form. It seemed odd that an old Police Call Box would be here, in the middle of a jungle during the Cretaceous Period and yet, there was something incredibly familiar about that object. For some reason this thing filled her with a sense of ease that she just could not explain and that only served to confuse Jade even more. She tentatively placed her hand on the cool metal lock, her fingers brushing across the slot that a key would slide into. Jades hand moved down to her pant pocket and she was surprised when her fingers touched a metallic object inside._

_Carefully Jade pulled the object out and examined it closely, that small key almost daring her to place it into the lock in the door. 'Why would I have a key to a Police Call Box?", Jade thought as she placed it into the lock. 'Probably won't even work', she thought as she gently moved the key. The clicking sound of the door unlocking seemed to resonate all around her and Jade quickly released the key, too scared to push that large door before her open. _

"_Aren't you going in Jade?", a mans voice queried, startling Jade. She spun around to find a strange man standing before her. Although she didn't recognise his face, there was something familiar about those eyes, so wise and ancient. He wore a tweed jacket with matching pants and had a red bow tie on. He was taller than the other man from her dream, with light brown hair. And yet Jade knew that this was the man who called himself The Doctor. "Why should I?", she asked firmly, eyeing The Doctor suspiciously, "For all I know there is some monster in there and you are just setting me up!"._

_The Doctor moved towards her, shaking his head in despair, "I would never want to harm you Jade. Never", he gently took her hand in his, running his fingers over hers. "I can honestly say that if anything happened to you, I would die", he sighed and shook his head. "No, that's a lie. Everyone would die Jade", he looked at her, those blue eyes filled with pain, "Everyone would die". Jade stared up at him and something deep inside told her that what he said was true. "I don't understand", she whimpered, "What is happening?"._

_The tall man gently squeezed her hand, "I've lost you Jade. Someone has done something to you, they've taken you away and I just can't find you". The Doctor pulled her closer towards him, brushing her hair from her small face, "I just need you to remember Jade. Just go into the box and you will remember". He leaned down towards her, those blue eyes fixed on hers, "And then I can find you. Then, I can take you home". Jade shook her head, her face wet from the tears now streaming down her cheeks. "This is just a dream. You aren't real. You aren't real!", Jade pulled away from him, raising her hand in protest as he tried to follow._

"_Stop coming into my dreams", she demanded firmly. "Take your Tardis and go!". The Doctor stopped mid-step and smiled, his eyes suddenly brightening, "How did you know it was called a Tardis?", he asked, that brilliant smile broadening. Jade ran her hands through her thick hair, "It's a dream! That's how I know you idiot!", she retorted angrily. The man moved closer towards her, still smiling broadly,_

"_No", he said firmly. "You know what it's called because helped design and build it", he looked over at the blue box, "And", he turned back to face Jade, "it was where we raised our children"._

_Jade shook her head, "Stop it! Just stop it! I have no children, do you hear me! NO CHILDREN! NO TARDIS!". The Doctors smile faded and he sighed deeply, "Jade, you are so wrong. Please, you just have to remember". He took another step towards her, "There is a war coming Jade and we need you. More than ever, we need you"._

Jade almost leapt from her bed as she awoke, her mind a filled with a flurry of emotions from her dream. In an instant Nathaniel was at her side, "Easy Jade", he said softly, offering her a cool drink. Jade closed her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts so she could focus on where she was. She felt that familiar and strong hand brush her hair from her face and Jade opened her eyes, the site of Nathaniel before her making her feel at ease again. "Thank you", she whispered, taking the cup from his hand and drinking its contents.

"You've had another bad dream", Nathaniel said, his blue eyes filled with concern. "And you kept calling out for a Doctor". Jade gave him a shocked look and handed him the cup back,

"Did I say anything else?", she asked tentatively. Nathaniel seemed to take a moment to contemplate his answer and Jade placed her hand on his shoulder, "Nathaniel? What did I say?".

He sighed and offered Jade a warm smile, "You said that he needed to hurry up and find you before it was too late. That if he took too long", Nathaniel paused, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "You said if he took too long everything would be destroyed. All of existence would cease and time itself would self-destruct".

* * *

**Five**

The Doctor stood up from his chair, throwing the small glass that he held in his hand in frustration. This had been his second attempt to contact Jade and, like the first, it had been unsuccessful. She had always been a strong willed and stubborn women and normally this trait was one The Doctor had encouraged. That strength and sheer determination getting them out of some very sticky situations. Now however, was not the time for her refuse to listen to him or accept what he was saying as the truth. He desperately needed her help, the situation in a nearby world proving too difficult for him to handle alone.

"Damn it Jade", he spat bitterly, strutting around the main console as he tried to ease his frustration. "If you had of entered the Tardis then everything would be fine, but oh no, you have to be as stubborn as a bull". He paused mid-step and looked at the steps that led to the lower level, wishing she would somehow appear on them. "What do I do?", he asked himself out loud, wreaking his brain for an idea. As if in answer the Tardis engines suddenly stopped and The Doctor felt it stop, indicating that they had reached their destination. Where-ever that was.

Several loud knocks on the outter door made the tall man leap in surprise and he cautiously made his way towards the main door. Once again several knocks rang through the Tardis' vast interior and The Doctor placed his hand on the door, "Who is it?", he asked uneasily.

"Doctor", a familiar voice replied, "I have come to bring you a message". The Doctor shoved the wooden door open, stunned as he gazed at that familiar figure standing before him. It had been several years since he had seen the Ood and thought for sure that he would never encounter them again. The creature tilted its head, that bright orb glowing in the darkness outside. "You seek someone that is lost", it stated, those large eyes void of any emotion. "You wish to find the Light of Time", it continued, slowly raising its hand towards the Doctor and placing it on his shoulder. "We know where she is Doctor. We will tell you how to find her".

* * *

**Six**

Jade watched Nathaniel as he awaited the arrival of the 3rd Pilgrimage, smiling at his excitement. In a few short moments his son, Lucas, would join them at Terra Nova and Jade knew that Nathaniel had been waiting for this moment since his arrival at the Cretaceous Period. Over the last few months the tension between Jade and Wash had eased and she was happy that the Lieutenant had finally decided to trust her. It was not only their bond that had been reinforced during that time, for there was a deeper connection now between Jade and Nathaniel. The rare occasions where they were alone were often spent reminiscing about their pasts and Jade looked forward to those times.

As the portal flickered into life Jade felt her excitement rising, the chance to meet Nathaniels son something she had been looking forward to for such a long time. The first person stepped from that swirling vortex, met by one of Nathaniels team and she saw the Commanders shoulders drop as he realised it was not his son. Jade moved over towards him and smiled, "Don't rush it Nathaniel, he'll be here", she reassured him. As if it had been preordained Nathaniel seemed to instantly light up as the next person came through the Portal. "Lucas", he whispered to himself, striding over towards the son he so desperately wanted by his side.

Jade waited with baited breath to see how their reunion would go. She knew that there was some tension between the two men and hoped that Lucas had left the bitterness he felt towards his Father back in 2149. Her hopes were dashed as she saw the cool look that Lucas gave his Father as he saw him. Lucas brushed past Nathaniel, not even bothering to give the man a greeting or warm word. Jade could see that Nathaniel felt dejected and she found herself angry at the young man who had inflicted such pain upon this remarkable man. She prepared herself for their meeting, determined to give Lucas a stern talking to about his attitude.

As Lucas moved closer towards her something in his eyes and expression changed. That coolness that he so readily greeted his Father wife vanished and a broad smile appeared on his face. "Professor Jade Sedar", he said warmly, taking her hand in his. "I knew we would meet one day. Don't ask me how, I just knew it", he gently squeezed her hand and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek. "And you are far more beautiful than I could have ever imagined". Lucas turned around, casting a cool gaze towards Nathaniel who eyed him suspicously. "I can't wait to get some alone time with you Jade", Lucas said smoothly as he released her hand and carried on towards the waiting vehicles.

Jade watched the young man as he moved away, uncertain of how to take their first meeting. "He hates me", Nathaniel said from behind her, "He still hates me". Jade turned away from Lucas and offered Nathaniel a gentle smile, "Maybe with time that ice in his heart will thaw. In the mean time", she placed her hand on his face, "You have me", she said reassuringly. Nathaniel turned his gaze away from his son and smiled at Jade, "That I do Jade. That I do".

* * *

**Seven**

Jade stood at the massive gate that led into Terra Nova and smiled. Slowly but surely this place was coming to life and those who were here had come to call it home. Some homes had already been completed and several more were being built, the residents keen to move into their new dwellings. Jade watched as Wash and Tom climbed up the large wooden steps that led to Nathaniels quarters and the command centre. That massive oval building was the very heart of Terra Nova and held a special place in everyones hearts. Truly things here were slowly coming together and every new pilgrimage brought more hope to this wild and prehistoric world.

Only one thing truly concerned Jade. Despite her every effort the relationship between Lucas and Nathaniel was still incredibly strained. She had grown incredibly fond of Lucas, despite his deep hatred towards his Father. Their time together was often spent discussing Portals and Lucas was like a sponge, absorbing all the information that Jade had offered. He was an enthusiastic student and this only served to make Jade that more excited when she spoke to him about Portals. But there was one person that she was far closer to than anyone else. Nathaniel. The man who had never let her down, who had embraced her made sure she always felt welcome at Terra Nova. Jade knew that Nathaniel was the beacon of light in this wild and unforgiving world.

The sounds of the wildlife filled the air and Jade closed her eyes, breathing that fresh air in as she embraced the feeling of euphoria that swept over her. Who would have thought that, two years ago, she would have found herself here, with some of the most remarkable people she had ever had the fortune of meeting. Jades thoughts were interrupted as a new sound echoed through the camp and she opened her eyes trying to locate where it had come from. An almost whining, electronic noise resonated through the air, and Jade found it difficult to find its source. As quickly as that sound had begun it stopped, making Jade think that perhaps it was some random piece of equipment being used to build the many houses on site.

"Jade!", Nathaniel yelled out from his quarters, "You better get up here! NOW!". Jade ran towards the large building and sprinted up the stairs towards the Command Centres door. She skidded through the door almost running straight into Lucas, his gaze fixed on something towards the back of the room. "Lucas", Jade whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder, making him turn to face her. Those green eyes were filled with confusion and it seemed to take him a moment to register that she was standing in front of him. "Lucas", she repeated, this time more firmly, "What is it?".

"Well hello there beautiful!", a mans voice called out, making Jade spin around to face the back of the room. What she saw was the last thing Jade had expected. There, as large as life, was that massive blue, box from her dream. And standing beside it, was the man she knew as The Doctor. He strode over to her, straightening his bow tie, those eyes twinkling mischievously at her. Before Jade knew what was happening Nathaniel had placed himself between her and The Doctor, his gun raised towards the stranger in their presence. The Doctor skidded to a stop and raised his hands in defence, "Hang on there Military man, no need to get aggressive".

Nathaniel reached his hand back and Jade wrapped her fingers around it, squeezing it tightly. "Who the hell are you?", Nathaniel demanded firmly, "And what", he motioned towards the blue box behind The Doctor, "the hell is that?!". The Doctor gazed over at Jade, his head tilted to one side, "You really don't remember?", he asked softly. "Jade, how can you not remember?", he asked, somewhat dejected.

"Answer me!", Nathaniel asked insistently, moving his gun closer towards the man before him.

As Jade watched the strange man from her dreams, something stirred within her memories, making her tighten her grip on Nathaniels hand. He turned to face her, his expression suddenly concerned. "Jade?", Nathaniel lowered his weapon, and fixed those cool blue eyes on her. "What is it?", he moved closer to her, holstering his weapon and placing his hand on her face. Jade felt tears run down her cheeks as a flood of memories enveloped her. She looked up at The Doctor and then back at Nathaniel, knowing she must speak but not wanting to say those words she so desperately needed to speak. "I remember", she whispered softly. "I remember everything".

* * *

**Eight**

Nathaniel stood on the massive deck that surrounded the Command Centre, gazing out towards the dense jungle that surrounded Terra Nova. In one short moment his whole world, everything that he believed to be true, had come crashing down around him. The women he loved so very much was not as she appeared, that she was a time traveller, a carer and protector of all time-streams. He could hear Jade and the man called The Doctor talking in hushed voices inside the Command Centre, every now and then Jade would raise her voice at the man, clearly angered by something he had said. "You can't!", she said in frustration, "It's not your decision to make!".

"Jade please", The Doctor replied, "Just calm down and listen to me", he urged her. Their voices became quiet again and Nathaniel wondered what had been said to make Jade react in such a way.

"A penny for your thoughts", Jade said softly as she leaned against the railing next to Nathaniel. He turned to face her, those hazel eyes red from crying and Nathaniel felt instant anger towards the man inside who had upset her so much. "Who are you Jade? Is that even your real name?", he asked her firmly, determined not to give into his feelings towards her. No matter what, he wanted answers and would not allow his emotions to get in the way. The safety of those who called Terra Nova home was paramount. Jade sighed and placed her hand on his strong chest, closing her eyes as his heart beat resonated down her arm. "My name is Jade and I come from an incredibly ancient world named Chadarin. My people had the ability to manipulate time itself and could create portals that led to other times and time streams. It was our job to monitor time, to make sure no-one ever tried to alter its course. Our allies in this quest were the Time Lords", Jade motioned towards the Command Centre, "That is what The Doctor is".

"I was just a baby when my planet was destroyed, all of my people wiped out in the blink of an eye", she sighed, turning her gaze out towards the jungle as several dinosaurs meandered by. "Fortunately for me my family was on Gallifrey, the world of the Time Lords. We were the soul survivors of a once thriving world, the last remnants of a once great race". Jade turned back to face Nathaniel, "I was raised on Gallifrey and at the tender age of 300 I started teaching their children about time and other such things, that is when I met The Doctor". Jade paused, slowly moving her hand from Nathaniels chest and grasping his hand tightly in hers. "He has been my friend for as long as I can remember Nathaniel. That one constant in my life that I could always rely on", she took a step towards him, wrapping her arm around Nathaniels waist.

"We don't know who is responsible, but someone erased my memories and planted me in the late 20th Century. They created an identity for me and the rest, as they say, is history. My studies into Portals became famous and just as I was on the verge of a great discovery I vanished, snatched away by the very thing I had been so fascinated with". Jade released Nathaniels hand and gently touched his face, "And then there you were, my knight, my rock. The man who would steal my heart, who I would lay my very life down for". She felt his strong arm wrap tightly around her, pulling her small frame against his body, "I honestly don't care if you are an alien, or how old you are", Nathaniel smiled warmly at her, "All that matters is how I feel for you Jade".

Nathaniel leaned forward, placing his face against hers, "I love you Jade", he whispered softly into her ear, "I would die for you".

* * *

**Nine**

The Doctor leaned against the Tardis, still inside Terra Novas Command Centre, watching as Jade said her farewells. Ever since her disappearance he had been searching for he and the day he realised that someone had wiped her memory clear The Doctor thought that all hope was lost. His attempts to connect with her psychically had proven futile and it was only through his mysterious encounter with an Ood that he had managed to find her. Jade had been the women that he could always rely on, above all others and right now, he needed her more than ever. The rumours of a new time war were rampant and The Doctor felt certain that who-ever had taken Jade from him was the one trying to re-ignite the fires of that bitter war. A war that cost him his people and world. A war that took those he cared for away.

He watched as Lucas tightly embraced Jade, those cold eyes almost glaring at the Doctor, so filled with bitterness and hatred towards him. Something about Lucas just didn't feel right and The Doctor was struggling to figure out exactly what it was. Yes, he was Commander Taylors son and The Doctor knew he was unlike anyone else, but Nathaniel was a good man. His son was a different story. There was a darkness in those eyes that concerned The Doctor. "Don't be too long", Lucas said tenderly, those eyes growing warm as he gazed at Jade. "Don't worry Lucas", Jade replied as she gently squeezed the young mans hand, "I will be back before you know it".

Jade moved over to Nathaniel and turned to face The Doctor, "Could we have a moment please?", she asked firmly. The tall man nodded and pushed the door to the Tardis open, striding into its vast interior. Jade watched as Lucas, Wash and Tom left the room, wanting to make sure that she and Nathaniel were alone. "You're not coming back, are you?", Nathaniel asked, his normally strong voice almost trembling as he spoke. Jade turned to face him, shaking her head, "I will tell you this right now Nathaniel. I have no idea what lies in store for me, that is one life lesson I will never forget". She gazed up at him, losing herself in those cool blue eyes, filled with so much love. "What I do know is this, that as long as you are in my life, as long as I feel the love I do for you, nothing and no-one will ever stand in my way from returning to you", she said, her voice filled with determination.

"The only reason I go now is because The Doctor needs my help and I have never let him down before. Rest assured Nathaniel, I will return to you. I swear it on my very heart". Nathaniel smiled, clearly happy with what Jade had said, "The same goes for me Jade. Nothing will ever stand in my or stop me from reaching you. Nothing". A puzzled expression appeared on his face and Nathaniel tilted his head, "How old are you exactly?", he quipped, giving her a cheeky grin. Jade let out a gentle laugh and kissed him on the cheek, "All I will say is this. The Doctor is about 1000 years old and I was born well before him". She moved over towards the Tardis, pushing the door open and revealing its interior. Jade glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Nathaniel, "Take care my love".

Nathaniel watched as Jade disappeared from view, that large blue door closing gently behind her. A large whining sound filled the air and Nathaniel stood in awe as the Tardis slowly faded from the room. In seconds the space where it once stood was empty and Nathaniel felt a pang of concern that Jade was in that object, heading off to some dangerous situation and he would not be there to help her. He sighed, placing his hand in his pant pocket, toying with the round metal object that lay within. Nathaniel slowly removed it and was surprised to see that it was an old pocket watch, intricate carvings etched into its cool surface. He gazed at it for a moment, uncertain where it had come from. Nathaniel did not remember ever owning one and he tried desperately to recall where he may have obtained it from.

He returned his gaze back to where the Tardis had been as his fingers traced the carvings on the pocket watch. Nathaniels thoughts returned to Jade and something deep inside told him that she would return. No matter what, Jade would once again be at his side and then they could truly begin their lives together.

* * *

**Ten**

Wash stood at the main gates to Terra Nova, starring in disbelief at the person who was walking confidently towards her. Those wild curls blew freely in the cool breeze, those eyes shining brightly in the mid-day sun. Jade strode over to Wash and the two women hugged each other tightly, "It's been two weeks. I was beginning to think you weren't coming back". Jade took a step back and motioned to the jungle behind her, "How could I not come back to this?", she said gleefully. Her eyes grew wide and that warm smile broadened, Jades gaze now fixed firmly on something behind Wash. "And I promised someone I would return", she moved quickly past Wash and the Lieutenant turned to see who had caught the young womens attention.

Wash almost laughed as Jade skidded to a halt in front of Nathaniel, never of them wanting to let on to anyone how they felt for each other. She had often been tempted to point out that everyone knew and there was no need to keep it a secret, but it was just too much fun watching them sneak around as they tried to keep their relationship under wraps. Nathaniel smiled as he took Jades hand in his, shaking it firmly, "Good to have you back Jade", he said coolly, trying to hide his true feelings towards her. "Did everything go well for you and The Doctor?".

Jade gave him a wry smile and gestured towards the command centre, "It most certainly did. Perhaps I should", she paused, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "de-brief you". She felt Nathaniels grip on her hand tighten and his smile broadened, "Sounds like a good idea Professor". Tom approached Wash as Nathaniel and Jade slowly made their way up the stairs that led into the Command Centre, the two chatting away as they made their way inside. "They make me laugh", Tom said in that strong Australian accent, "Everyone knows, but they don't know that we know". Wash nodded, turning to face Tom and offering him a cheeky look, "I think they are trying to protect us, like we would think them weak for having some emotional attachment to each other".

Tom turned his gaze towards the Command Centre, his expression suddenly grieve, "Or maybe they think that it's safer this way. I mean, imagine if the wrong people got wind of how they felt for each other. Anyone twisted enough would use that to their advantage". The statement concerned Wash, the very idea of someone at Terra Nova trying to manipulate anyone, let alone Jade or Nathaniel, was appalling. But deep inside Wash knew that not everyone could be trusted and that one day they would learn that lesson the hard way.


	3. Chapter 3

_Present_

Jim stood on the large deck with Nathaniel, both men watching as Jade and Malcolm examined the large wooden figurehead. "So, this women", Jim paused shaking his head, "This being, from another world, she can travel to various times. And her purpose in life is to ensure that time is not meddled with, that things progress as they are meant to". He looked down at Jade, still struggling to come to terms with everything that Nathaniel had told him. "If that's the case, why not just get her to open a portal to 2149 so we can get medical supplies and tell everyone what really happened?", he turned to Nathaniel, giving him a questioning gaze. "Because she would be interfering with time Jim, she would altering events that are already set in stone and that is something she is unable to do", Nathaniel replied, gazing up at the clear blue sky above them.

"Let's say, someone from another world or time-stream tried to alter the course of history, then Jade would step in. But what occurred here was meant to be and there is no way to change that, no matter how much we wish we could". Nathaniel turned his gaze back down to Jade, clearly unimpressed about something that Malcolm had done or said. She was waving her arms around frantically, pointing at the figurehead. "Why is it that no-one talks about her when she isn't here? I mean, it's obvious that people think a great deal of her", Jim asked, now also watching as Jade continued to lecture Malcolm.

"It's for her safety Jim. As far as 90% of the people here are concerned she is just plain old Professor Jade Sedar. When she isn't here we tell them that she is off at one of the out-lying posts, doing research into Portals", Nathaniel replied smoothly. "We grew even more cautious after the Sixers attacked. Imagine what they would do if they knew about Jade and her gifts. Imagine what the Phoenix Group would have done if they had of known". Nathaniel paused as something suddenly occurred to him, "Odd", he said more to himself than Jim. "Lucas knew about her, so why is it he didn't pass that information onto the Phoenix Group?".

"From what you've said he's fairly protective of her, maybe that's why", Jim replied, now peering intently towards where Jade and Malcolm were. "No Jim. Not protective, more", he paused, trying to find the words to describe how his son was around Jade. "He was more possessive of her, like he thought no-one else deserved to be in her presence", Nathaniel turned to face Jim, "I honestly don't know how to describe the way he is with her". Jims expression suddenly became grieve and he pushed himself from the railing, "Somethings wrong", he said quickly, pointing towards Jade and Malcolm.

As Nathaniel turned towards the figurehead he saw Malcolm grab for Jade in an attempt to stop her from falling over. "HELP!", he yelled desperately. Jim was surprised at the speed in which Nathaniel ran down the stairs and he tried in vein to keep up with him. In moments they reached where Malcolm and Jade had been and it was instantly clear that all was not well. Malcolm was crouched on the ground, Jades small body held tightly against his as he tried to wake her up. He looked up at Jim and Nathaniel, those blue eyes filled with concern, "She was yelling at me about the bloody figurehead and then just went pale and quiet. It was like someone had just sucked the life out of her and she just kind of crumpled downwards".

Nathaniel quickly scooped Jades still form up and turned on his heel, heading quickly towards the Medical Centre with Malcolm and Jim following closely behind. There had been two occasions that this had happened since their first meeting, both of them easily explained. The first had been due to the gunshot wound in Jades shoulder and the others had occurred due to some memory triggered by the Portal all those years ago. Nathaniel hoped that this incident would be as easily explained.

* * *

**Two**

The Doctor stood in the Tardis, those ancient engines clicking and whirring as they took him to yet another strange world. His thoughts turned to Jade and the new life that she had been so determined to start in that prehistoric time on Earth. Only once had he seen her so settled and that was a life-time ago for both of them. A time where there were no wars, no Daleks or Cybermen. Everything was perfect back then and there were times when The Doctor wished that things could go back to how they had been. He shook his head, dismissing such fanciful ideas. Everything happened for a reason, nothing stayed the same. That was just how time worked. And Jade seemed so incredibly happy, despite the possible peril she was putting herself in by staying at Terra Nova.

A loud screeching sound suddenly resonated through the Tardis, snapping The Doctors attention back to reality. He leaned against the console, that white light from the main engine suddenly glowing red. There were only a few other times that this had happened and each of this incidents had proved catastrophic. It was an alarm that was triggered only when time itself was in dire peril, when the threat was so great time could cease to exist. "What is it old girl?", he asked the Tardis gently, knowing that no answer would really be given. '_Jade'_, a voice said inside his mind, _'Jade needs you Doctor'_. The Doctor rose up, his whole body tensing up as he stared at the bright red light in front of him.

"Then you better take me to her hadn't you", he said firmly. He felt the Tardis shudder as it altered it's course. A course that would lead him back to Jade and the world she called home.

* * *

**Three**

Jade sat on the exam table in the medical centre, her legs dangling over the sides as she stared in disbelief at the monitor before her. "You're sure this isn't some computer glitch Elisabeth?", she asked hopefully, refusing to take her eyes from the image on the screen. "I mean, it could be someone else's scan that somehow just happened to pop up when I had my medical exam". Elisabeth shook her head, sitting carefully next to Jade on the bed, "I think we both know that there is no way that could happen Jade. I can recheck again, but that would be the third time and really", she looked over at the monitor, "it would just be a waste of time". Jade slid down from the bed, landing gently on the cool floor and walked over to the screen. Her fingers delicately traced the image on it and she found herself unsure how to react to the news she had just received.

"Jade, aren't you happy? I would have thought that this news would be received a little more positively", Elisabeth stood up and placed her hand gently on Jades shoulder. "Are you worried about how Nathaniel will react?", she asked softly.

"React to what?", Nathaniels voice broke through the quietness in the room making Jade and Elisabeth spin around. He stood at the entrance to the examination room, a questioning gaze locked on the two women before him. Elisabeth offered Jade a reassuring smile, "I will leave you two alone", she said, flicking the monitor off before she left the room.

Nathaniel moved cautiously over to Jade, "What's going on Jade? Please tell me it's nothing serious", he asked, his voice filled with concern. Jade ran her small hand through her hair and sighed, "I might as well just come out with it". She walked over to him, placing her palm onto his chest, that strong heart beat filling her with a sense of ease that she loved so much. "I'm pregnant", she blurted, "You're going to be a Father Nathaniel". Nathaniel grabbed the frame of the bed next to him in an attempt to steady himself and Jade felt for sure this was the last thing that he wanted. After all, his last experience of having a child was by no means a positive one and Jade was certain that it had put him off ever wanting another.

So, when that familiar, broad smile appeared on his face and those brilliant blue eyes lit up, Jades concerns instantly melted away. How could she have ever misjudged this remarkable man? "We're going to be parents?", he said gently, placing his strong hand on hers, still resting on his chest. "Jade, we are going to have a baby!", he exclaimed, barely able to contain his growing excitement. Nathanial wrapped his around Jade, lifting her from the floor and embracing her tightly. "That's the best news I could have ever hoped for", he said as he gently lowered Jade back to the floor.

"Well, that's not entirely true", Jade said softly, her eyes fixed on his, "We're going to have two babies". Jade saw a flicker of shock appear in those eyes and for a moment he seemed unsure how to take the news. Then, once again, that joy appeared on his handsome face and Nathaniel leaned down, kissing Jade tenderly on the lips. He pulled away and looked tenderly into Jades bright hazel eyes, "Let's do this properly Jade", he said firmly as he knelt down before her. "Jade, my time travelling, Jadeful queen", Jade felt herself trembling as Nathaniel spoke, knowing what was to come. "Spend the rest of your life with me Jade. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?".

Jade knelt down, brushing her fingertips across his face as she gazed into his eyes. "It is me who be honoured to marry you Commander Nathaniel Taylor", she whispered softly. As Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Jade she could not help but feel a pang of guilt. For years she had kept a dark secret from the man she loved so very much. Jade knew that soon she would have to tell Nathaniel what she had kept hidden from him for so very long. When the time was right and she finally told him the truth all Jade would be able to do is hope. Hope that Nathaniel would believe her and that he would remain the same man she loved so very much.

* * *

**Four**

Lucas stared out at the vast desert before him as he absent-mindedly rubbed the two bullet wounds on his chest. While the actual bullets had been removed the wounds themselves ached constantly and he cursed the lack of adequate medical supplies that the Sixers and Pheonix Group had with them. He leaned against one of the many trees that surrounded this desolate landscape, his thoughts drifting to the events that led him up to this point. Lucas could not understand how everything how gone so very wrong, so certain was he that he had planned for all possible scenarios. The first hitch in his plan had been the discovery that Jade was not at Terra Nova. She was supposed to play a vital part in his attack, the obvious affection his Father felt towards her would have been a truly powerful weapon to use against him.

There were other reasons for Lucas wanting her there. Jade had been one of the few people to show Lucas any respect and the pair had spent a great deal of time together, discussing the science behind Portals and what alternate time-streams may exist. He had begun to fall for this mysterious women and thought for sure she felt the same way, that was until the day The Doctor strode into their lives. He had ruined everything, not only bringing Jades memories to the surface but driving her into the arms of Lucas' Father. How could the women he cared for so deeply fall in love with the one man he hated more than any other?

"So what now?", Mira asked firmly, leaning against the other side of the tree, her dark eyes fixed coolly on Lucas. "We are completely cut off from 2149, have little to no weapons and many of the Phoenix Group are gone", she turned to face out towards the desert. Lucas moved away from the tree trunk, taking a tentative step onto the sand, "I will tell you what now Mira", he replied smoothly. "We take back what is rightfully ours and send those who want to return back to 2149", he turned and faced Mira, those green eyes filled with utter determination. "And how do you intend on doing that Lucas?", she asked firmly, "We are in no condition to launch an attack on Terra Nova and I am certain Taylor will have increased security measures around the community!".

Lucas smiled and something in his eyes sent a shiver of concern running down Miras back. "We will succeed because I know something Mira. I know something that no-one else does and I can use that knowledge to my advantage". Mira looked at Lucas, clearly puzzled by what he had just said.

"And what is that Lucas?", she asked firmly. The young man smiled and turned back towards the desert, "There is a war coming Mira. One unlike any other you have ever seen before. I know for a fact that it will mean forming an alliance with my Father and those who live at Terra Nova. So we gain their trust and strike when they least expect it". Lucas placed his hand in his jacket pocket, absent-mindedly playing with metal object inside. "A war?", Mira asked cautiously, "What the hell are you talking about Lucas?"

Lucas ran his fingers over the symbols etched into the objects surface and sighed, "A war that could change the face of time itself. And the epicentre for that war will be here", he turned back to face Mira, "at the Bad Lands".

* * *

**Five**

The Doctor stood in front of Jade, staring at her in utter disbelief. "I honestly don't know how to take this news", he said softly, "I mean it's fantastic for you and you will make great parents but", he paused leaning against the Tardis. "Commander Taylor, you know it will never last right?", he said quickly, certain his comment would not be well received. Jade narrowed her gaze at him and took a step forwards, "Since when were you able to see into the future Doctor?", she spat angrily. The Doctor went to reply, but Jade raised her hand, clearly not wanting to hear what he had to say. "YOU CAN'T!", she yelled at him. "No matter what you think, he loves me Doctor and nothing will ever change that!", Jade turned away and sat on the desk behind her.

"Jade, I can see that Commander Nathaniel Taylor loves you, that he would die for you", he sighed and walked over to her, taking those small hands in his, "But you know that someone different lies buried deep within his subconscious and one day that part of him will come to the surface". Jade sighed and looked up at her oldest and most trusted friend, knowing that he was right but refusing to accept all that he said. She pulled one of her hands free and reached down the side of the desk, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a small object. "I wish that just once you were wrong Doctor, that the man I love was just a man and nothing more", Jade slowly opened her fingers exposing a small pocket watch that sat in the palm of her hand.

"I think that we both know this means you are right", she whispered softly, handing the watch over to The Doctor. He held the object up, that round metallic watch dangling gently from its thin chain. The Doctor stared at the delicately carved circles on its cool surface, hoping they would reveal the identity that lay within the ancient device. "Where did you find this?", he asked quietly, not daring to take his eyes from the watch as it swayed before him. "I saw him with it about two years ago. He had pulled it from his pocket and was just rolling it around in his hand", Jade fought back the tears that threatened to come. "Doctor, my heart broke when I saw it and when I asked him where it had come from he just couldn't remember".

The Doctor looked at Jade, feeling a sudden pang of guilt about being right about Nathaniel. He had never wanted to hurt his friend, but now, there was no denying the truth. He took her hand and gently placed the watch into it, closing her fingers around it. "Jade, I won't tell you what to do but one day you will have to make an incredibly hard decision. Do you leave Nathaniel as he is, oblivious to what lays buried deep inside or do you release his true persona". The Doctor raised her face and stared into those brilliant hazel eyes, "And I think we both know who it is that lies hidden away within the man you love". Jade nodded her body now trembling as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Unfortunately I do", she sobbed as The Doctor wrapped his arms around her.

"How can such an amazing man come from someone who is so twisted Doctor? How can someone so pure evolve from something so evil and corrupt?", Jade felt The Doctors arms tighten around her and she rested her head on his chest, the sound of those two hearts easing the pain she felt within. "My wonderful Jade, I honestly cannot answer that. All I can say is this", he pulled away from her and wiped the tears from her face, "That when the time comes, I will be here for you Jade. Nothing will stop me from being here. Nothing".

* * *

**Six**

It had been just over a year since the attack on Terra Nova and things were slowly returning to normal. So much had occurred during those short 12 months, it had been like a whirl-wind and everyone was caught up in those strong winds of change. The highlights of the year had been Nathaniel and Jades wedding that was held only two months after the attack. Everyone had gushed about how incredibly beautiful Jade looked in that pale violet dress and how very happy she and Nathaniel were on their special day. Her special guest created a flurry of excitement, that tall and mysterious man seemingly appearing from no-where and vanishing just as quickly. Yet there was a warmth between him and Jade which helped ease everyones' concerns at the strangers arrival.

It was only several months later that the couple welcomed their two twin children, Alicia and Rassilon and these new additions brought yet another welcome distraction to those who lived at Terra Nova. Once again the tall man arrived and seemed utterly taken with the two new lives that had entered this prehistoric world. At the naming ceremony everyone had been surprised when Nathaniel and Jade named this man, known only as The Doctor, as the children's guardian. Many had thought they would have picked the Shannon family or another family that had been at Terra Nova for years, even The Doctor seemed somewhat taken aback by the offer. Despite his obvious surprise The Doctor had graciously accepted the request, smiling broadly as he held Rassilon in his arms.

Despite his many requests to travel with him Jade had chosen to stay at Terra Nova, determined to stand at Nathaniels side as he re-built this beautiful place. They had rebuilt much of the community and the crops were once again thriving. Jade would often head out with Malcolm to find new sources of medicine and food for the pilgrims and, despite Nathaniels concerns, they had never encountered any hostile activity. Since the attack no-one had seen any signs of either the Sixers of Phoenix Group near Terra Nova, the two groups keeping close to the outskirts of the Bad Lands. In-between their expeditions Jade and Malcolm continued their observations of the figure-head, both determined to figure out why the Phoenix Group had wanted this ancient artefact.

The only remarkable things during that year were unusual fluctuations in the EM readings around Terra Nova. Every now and then a surge of EM energy would wash over the community and while they were not strong enough to do any damage, their increasing occurrences were beginning to concern Jade. "Nathaniel, there is only one reason for such unusual bursts of energy", she had said one night, as they stood on the deck staring up at the stars. "Portals Nathaniel. Somewhere, beyond the borders of Terra Nova, Portals are opening and closing". Nathaniel turned to look at Jade, his eyes filled with concern, "Does that mean more troops are coming here?", he asked firmly. Jade closed her eyes, trying to pick up any distortions that would be created by new arrivals, "No", she replied softly.

"Then what's happening?", he asked, turning his gaze out towards the Bad Lands, "And is Lucas responsible?". Jade sighed, sending her thoughts out even further across time, until she found what she so desperately sought. "Oh God no", she murmured softly, placing her hand on Nathaniels and squeezing it tightly, "War Nathaniel". She turned to face him, her eyes filled with terror, "War is coming".


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor listened intently to everything that Jade said, scarcely able to believe what he was hearing. "Are you certain Jade? I mean really certain?", he asked, hoping that she would say no but knowing deep inside she was right. For a long time he had heard those rumours of a brewing War, one that would make the last Time War look like a picnic. Nathaniel walked over to The Doctor, "She's never been wrong before, has she Doctor?", he asked firmly, fixing those blue eyes on The Doctor. The tall man shook his head, "Unfortunately for us, no she hasn't".

Jade moved towards the two men, a questioning look set in those eyes, "You're not entirely surprised Doctor, why is that?". The Doctor ran his long fingers through his hair, "For a while now there have been rumours of a War. Initially I just brushed them off, after all such rumours are prevalent and often amount to nothing". He strode over to one of the windows and gazed out over the dense jungle, "But those quiet whispers just got louder and louder, and one name kept coming up. That's when I started taking notice".

The Doctor felt Jades gentle touch on his arm and he turned to face the small women, "The Master", she said softly, her eyes flicking in the direction of Nathaniel. "Yes Jade. His name is consistently linked to the rumours and many say this man will be responsible for ending all of time itself". Jade pulled away, shaking her head, "Then we have to stop him. We have to stop the war". The Doctor looked at Jade and sighed, "We do, but there is no possible way of knowing its point of origin Jade. Without that knowledge, we have no hope".

"Yes you do", Nathaniel pipped up firmly, walking confidently over to Jade and taking her hand in his. "You said that the EM energy seemed to be coming from the Bad Lands, surely that would be the best place to start". Jades eyes lit up and she smiled broadly at Nathaniel, kissing him quickly on the cheek, "And that's why I married you!", she exclaimed excitedly. "Sometimes my brain just doesn't work that well, it must be all that information I carry around in it!". She strode over The Doctor and pointed out the window, "Out there, past that lush jungle is a truly barren and desolate place that these people called The Bad Lands. We've never really gone out there because, well there is nothing there. But since I first saw it I knew there was something special about it, there seemed to be an abundance of energy there that I just could not identify".

She turned back to face Nathaniel, "Curse my slow brain for not remembering the fact that I had seen it before. During the last Time War it was everywhere, like some invisible cloud slowly enveloping all around it". The Doctor gave Jade a concerned look, "I remember that. We would never identify its source or what it was made up from".

Jade offered him a wry smile, "I am certain that its source is the Bad Lands, all I have to do is go out there and check it for myself". Nathaniel shook his head, clearly not impressed at the idea of Jade heading out towards the very people who had tried to take over Terra Nova. "You can't go out there alone Jade!", he demanded, "The Sixers and Phoenix Group are out there, it would be suicide!".

Jade turned to face Nathaniel and gently placed her hand on his chest, "You forgot someone Nathaniel". At first he seemed confused by what she had said and then a flicker of realisation appeared in those cool blue eyes. "Lucas", he said softly, gazing down at Jade who was now smiling broadly.

"Yes, Lucas is out there and you know how he is with me. There is no way he would let anything happen to me Nathaniel. I know that if I asked Lucas would help me get in and out of the Bad Lands". Nathaniel sighed, "It's true, he was always incredibly protective of you".

"Great", The Doctor said excitedly, "You head out towards the Bad Lands and Nathaniel and I can", he tilted his head, "What is you do when waiting for someone to complete a dangerous and exciting mission?". Nathaniel shook his head, "Is always this random?", he asked Jade half-heartedly, making her laugh gently. "Always", she replied, still giggling,"For as long as I have known him".

* * *

**Two**

Nathaniel stood on the stage watching as the residents of Terra Nova gathered before him. The Doctor and Jim stood at his side, both men there to offer moral support while Nathaniel told the Terra Novians what was happening. The Commander closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts together so he could relay everything to those that called this place home. 'If anyone can make convince them that this isn't some wild story, it's you', Jade had said as she left Terra Nova for the Bad Lands. 'Just speak from your heart my love'. Nathaniel opened his eyes, determined to not let the women he loved so very much down.

"A year ago we were attacked. People laid siege to the place we call home with the intention of stripping its resources bare and sending them back to 2149. Well we defeated them, at a great sacrifice yes, but it was still a victory". He took a step forward and gazed out at all of those people, their lives trusted to his care in this unforgiving world. "We have re-built Terra Nova and her roots are now set firmly into this Earth, Humanity is finally taking a hold in this world and I know we will not make the same mistakes that our forefathers made". Nathaniel looked over at The Doctor who offered him a reassuring smile, 'Tell them', he mouthed.

"We had thought that any threat to this place would either come from the wildlife here or the Sixers and Phoenix Group. I am sorry to say, that this is not the case, for there is someone out there who threatens not just our existence, but the existence of time itself". Murmurs of surprised resonated throughout the crowd and Nathaniel found his hand once again reaching into his pocket to touch that small pocket watch inside, the cool surface somehow washing away his anxiety. "People!", he ordered firmly, "Let me finish", he turned back to face The Doctor and made a decision that would turn out to be one of the wisest he had ever made. "You all know The Doctor and that he is a trusted friend to many here, most especially Jade and myself. So I want you to listen to everything he is about to tell you and I want you to keep an open mind".

The Doctor gave Nathaniel a shocked look, clearly not prepared to speak to all of the people gathered before them. "You are the best person to tell them Doctor", he walked over to him and placed his hand on the tall mans shoulder, "Just be upfront. Be yourself", he said firmly, shoving The Doctor towards the front of the stage. Nathaniel stood back, listening intently to everything the Doctor said, watching his people closely to see how they were reacting to what the man before them was saying. Telling the residents of Terra Nova about the coming War and about Jades true identity was a risky thing to do, but it had been Jades idea to do so. She hated secrets.

Nathaniel furrowed his brow, pulling that small watch from his pocket, rolling it in the palm of his hand as he stared at his carved surface. _Odd_, he thought to himself, _Where did this come from?. _Nathaniel returned his attention back to The Doctor, not wanting to miss any of this remarkable mans speech. As he listened to everything that the Time Lord said Nathaniel kept moving that pocket watch around in his hand, almost forgetting that it was there.

* * *

**Three**

Jade stood near the Bad Lands, eyeing that vast empty desert cautiously. She closed her eyes, sending her thoughts out through time and was surprised at the sudden rise of energy that was coming from this desolate landscape. "It's fairly magnificent, isn't Jade?", Lucas hissed from behind her, making Jade spin around. The young man looked exhausted, his movements stiff and it was clear he was in a great deal of pain. "You look dreadful", she whispered, taking a step towards him, "But I guess getting shot in the chest will do that to a man". Lucas ran his hand of the two scars on his chest and smiled at Jade, "Yes", he tilted his head and gave her a questioning look, "Where were you when we attacked Jade?", he asked firmly. "Off flitting around with your Doctor friend?", he continued, that smile now becoming more of a sneer.

"I had things to attend to Lucas", she took another step forward, "Lucky for you I wasn't here. Unlike Skye I would have aimed for your head!". The anger in Jades eyes melted away as she placed her hand on the young mans arm, "You are such an idiot Lucas", she said quietly. "Your Father loves you so much, but you are so blinded by bitterness you just can't see it". Lucas brushed her hand away, giving her a spiteful look, "He is not my Father!", he spat angrily. "And from what I've heard he has two new additions to take my place", Jade took a step backwards, those hazel eyes filled with concern.

"What did you just say?", she asked nervously, her eyes flicking around as she tried to find a quick means of escape. Lucas sighed and moved towards her, "I said, I've been replaced by the two new additions". Jade shook her head, "No. You said, he's not your Father", she took several steps backwards, not wanting to step into the Bad Lands, but eager to make a hasty retreat if required. Lucas took another step forward, "Well, he isn't", he said coolly, his hand buried deep in his pant pocket. Jade stared down and pointed towards his hidden hand, "Lucas, what do you have in your pocket?", she asked tentatively. The young man gave her an icy smile and slowly pulled his hand from the pocket, a small watch dangling from a chain held tightly in his hand.

Jade let out a small gasp, stepping back onto the sand behind her, "What are you doing with your Fathers watch?", she asked nervously, her sites set firmly on that small object swaying in front of her. Lucas looked at the watch and then back at Jade, that cool smile still set firmly on his face. "Oh come on now Jade, I think we both know the answer to that". Jade looked up at Lucas and for the first time she stared into those green eyes. There was a depth to them that she had never noticed before, as though they had seen so much more than anyone could ever imagine. And then it hit her, a memory buried so very deep within her mind she had all but forgotten it and that memory filled Jade with horror. How could she have been so blind?

"It's yours", she whimpered. Jade closed her eyes and sighed deeply, "And you've opened it, haven't you Lucas?", she continued, not wanting to open her eyes and look upon the man before her. Jade felt Lucas touch her face as he leaned his face close towards hers, "Oh, a very long time ago. A very very long time ago", he hissed coolly. "And do you know what that means my little beacon of light?", he said, his hot breath sending shivers down Jades spine. Jade flicked her eyes open and turned to face Lucas, eyeing him with utter discontent and bitterness, "It means that you are not Lucas, that the real Lucas Taylor is probably dead".

"Excellent", he replied, those cold eyes filling Jade with terror. "So what does that make me my", he paused and tilted his head, "My Time Angel?". Jade felt herself shiver as he spoke those words, ones that she had not heard in such an incredibly long time. She sighed, "It makes you my enemy", she said coolly. Lucas leaned in closer, clearly ready to say something else, to taunt Jade further but she was determined not to let him. In the eight years that she had called Terra Nova home Jade had learnt a great deal. What could and couldn't be eaten, how to perform first aid and, most importantly, how to beat the crap out of someone. Jade smiled thinly as she drew her arm back, surging it forward with all her strength and driving her elbow into Lucas' chest.

The young man let out a loud cry of pain and collapsed to the ground, clutching as his chest. Jade moved quickly, bringing her knee forward, hitting him firmly on the side of the head sending him crashing to the ground. Jade turned quickly and ran into the depths of the jungle, pulling her communicator from her jacket pocket as she moved. She knew that Lucas would only be stunned and only had limited time to relay what she had just learnt to The Doctor and Nathaniel. As she ran through the forest, trying to find a place to conceal herself in, Jade cursed the fact that she had been so blind. She and The Doctor had always thought that Nathaniel was the threat, how incredibly wrong they had been. That error could cost the lives of everyone throughout all of time.

* * *

**Four**

The Doctor watched the two sleeping babies, the image evoking so many memories from his past. He closed his eyes, bringing those memories to the forefront of his mind. He had first met Jade when learning about Portals and their affects on time. He could remember thinking how beautiful she was and how certain he had been they would end up together, despite the somewhat large age gap of 350 years. Jade was one of a kind, her entire race wiped from existence by a cruel but unknown being hell bent on controlling all of time. That rareness had made her a much sought after partner for many Time Lords, but Jade had always shunned their attention, determined to wait for 'the one'.

Jade formed an incredibly strong bond with the Doctor and another student, one who had been isolated from all others around him. But Jade had insisted there was something truly special about that young man, a boy who called himself The Master. Through Jade the two young men forged a close friendship, their lust for adventure driving the two men close together. Time passed and the day came when everything changed for them. It was clear to everyone that there was something special between Jade and The Doctor and no-one was surprised when they announced their intention to unite. The news had been well received by all, except for one. The Master. He had long held a candle for Jade and was heartbroken and angry when she and The Doctor married, severing all ties to his world and people.

For a long time Jade and The Doctor shared their lives together, welcoming two children into their lives and travelling in the Tardis from world to world. Everything changed the day their childrens lives were lost in a brutal and unprovoked attack. Jade was devastated and began to push herself away from The Doctor. He fought desperately to keep their relationship strong, but it soon became obvious that the distance between them was just too much and he gave into the inevitable, ending their union in front of the Council. That was when he began down the path that would lead him to this time and place. A path that would constantly cross with Jades, the women he considered more friend than lover now. The women who, without question, would be at his side when he needed her the most.

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked at those two delicate lives. Alicia, named after a trusted and loved friend of Nathaniels and Jades and Rassilon, the founder of the Time Lord society. He gently pulled the thin blankets over the two babies and smiled, happy that Jade had finally found contentment and love.

"Doctor!", Nathaniel cried urgently from the other room, "You need to get in here now!". The Doctor turned quickly on heel and strode into the Command Centre, "What is Nathaniel?", he asked.

"Jade is trying to communicate with us but there is just too much interference", he said, trying to re-calibrate the radio frequency. The radio crackled and hissed back into life, "Doctor", Jades voices almost yelled over the radio, "listen to me. It's Lucas", a loud crackling sound filled the room and Jades voice became inaudible. The Doctor sighed, pulling his sonic screwdriver out and pointing it at the radio, desperately trying to clear the channel. "I repeat", Jades voice rang clearly through the radio, "Get everyone out damn it. Lucas", she paused for a moment, and both men held their breath, waiting for her to continue. "Doctor, we were wrong, Lucas isn't Lucas. He's The Master", the radio fell dead and Nathaniel looked up at The Doctor, the Time Lords eyes filled with concern.

He snatched the radio up and pressed the transmit button, "Jade, say again. Are you certain?". He released the button, closing his eyes and hoping, once again, that she was mistaken. "Now now Doctor", a mans voice replied coolly, "You really need to have more faith in my Time Angel". The Doctor slumped onto the edge of the desk, "Please tell me you haven't hurt her", he replied quietly. An icy laugh erupted over the radio, "Oh come on now Doctor, you know how I feel about my beautiful Angel, there is no way I would ever harm her". The radio went quiet and the Doctor tentatively pressed the transmit button down, "What are you going to do?", he asked, his eyes set firmly on Nathaniel who was now standing, clearly concerned about his wife. "I'm going to start a war Doctor", the radio went dead and Nathaniel snatched a transmitter up.

"Lucas!", he yelled, "Answer me!". The Doctor put his hand on Nathaniels and shook his head, "His name isn't Lucas. And he most certainly will not be answering you". Nathaniel looked at The Doctor, clearly confused by what he had said. "Well who the hell is he!?", he demanded angrily. The Doctor stood up and looked at the Tardis, sitting in its usual place to the back of the room. "His real name is lost in time, but many know him as the Master", he said gently.

"What?!", Nathaniel spat, struggling to understand exactly what was happening. "I remember my wife giving birth to him Doctor! I remember his first day at school and now you are telling me that he isn't Lucas?". The Doctor turned back to face Nathaniel, his expression reflecting the gravity of the situation.

"Look, it will take me forever to explain exactly what is happening and in all honest, we just don't have time", the Doctor turned back to face the Tardis. "We can't handle this situation alone Nathaniel. I need help and that means leaving Terra Nova to find it", he turned back to Nathaniel, offering him a reassuring smile. "I swear I won't be gone long and when I return I can tell you everything". Nathaniel shook his head and grabbed his side-arm, placing it in its holster, "NO! I am going with you and you can explain everything along the way!", he ordered firmly, walking boldly towards the Tardis.

"What about your children Nathaniel? You can't just leave them here", The Doctor said hastily, trying to find an excuse to prevent Nathaniel from going with him. As the Commander turned around to face him The Doctor knew there would be no stopping him from joining him, "This thing is safe?", he asked firmly. The Doctor nodded, "She can hold up in the most dangerous of battles". Nathaniel walked quickly from the room and returned with his two children, each lying in a portable bed, "Problem solved", he said, pushing the door to the Tardis open and walking inside its vast interior. As The Doctor followed him he wondered just how he and Jade could have been so very wrong. Everything about Nathaniel screamed that he was a Time Lord, his true self buried deep inside a small pocket watch. How was it they had missed the truth, that Lucas was not only a Time Lord, but The Master?

The Doctor pushed the thought to the back of his mind, for now there were more pressing things to deal with. He needed an army and knew that retrieving those who would help him would be difficult, even life-threatening, but it was something that he had to do. For without the aid of those he knew, the War would be lost and all of time would be affected.


	5. Chapter 5

It had felt like eternity since Jack had seen that large blue box and he had begun to think he would never set his sights on it ever again. Standing in the war torn fields of Belgium, the sounds of bombs falling and men dying filled the air and he felt certain that at any moment he would die. Yes, that death would be short lived, but Jack hated every death, the pain of each one etched forever into his memory. So he was surprised when a new sound echoed across that blood stained soil and Jack stared in utter disbelief as the Tardis slowly materialised in front of him. The door flung open and an older man stood in its entrance, his cool blue eyes set firmly on Jack as he lay in the muddy ground.

"Captain Jack Harkness?", the man queried firmly as he cast a cautious gaze around the battlefield. Jack slowly rose from the ground, brushing the mud from his uniform, "Yes sir", he said, saluting the man before him. "I take you aren't the Doctor", he quipped, trying to peer past him into the Tardis' interior. The man reached forward, grabbing Jacks jacket and pulling him roughly into the Tardis, "For Gods sake man, introductions can wait. Just get inside!", he ordered, quickly slamming the door shut behind them. The sound of the Tardis' engines flaring up filled the interior and Jack gazed in confusion at where he found himself. "She's changed since our last meeting", a man said, that strong English voice unfamiliar to Jack.

He looked up and saw a tall man striding down the steps that led towards the front door, a warm smile on his face and his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Doctor?", he asked cautiously, taking several steps towards the man now standing in front of him. The Doctors smile broadened and he hugged Jack, "Good to see you old friend", he said cheerfully. "Captain Jack Harkness I would like to introduce you to", he motioned to Nathaniel, "Commander Nathaniel Taylor". The two men looked at each other and shook hands as the Doctor raced back up the stairs to the main control panel. "Be nice to him Jack. He's married to Jade", he added quickly, pressing several buttons as he moved nimbly around the controls.

Jack stepped back, "But I thought", he paused, looking up towards the Doctor in confusion. Jack had always been certain that Jade and The Doctor would end up together. The rare occasions he had seen them together offering him a small glimpse into their feelings towards each other. He had felt for sure that there was deep bond there, a connection that reached through all of time. "You thought what?", The Doctor asked, staring down at Jack from the Tardis controls. Jack shook his head, deciding not to say anything with Nathaniel in their presence. "Where is Jade?", he asked gently as he and Nathaniel made their way up the stairs.

The Doctor stopped making his adjustments and turned to face Jack, a concerned look in those ancient eyes. "Jack, The Master is back and has taken her hostage", he paused and turned back to face the Tardis engine, "However, that is the least of our problems my old friend. There is a war coming, a Time War and I need to gather an army, one unlike any other in history". He moved forward and placed his hand on Jacks shoulder, "I need your help Jack. Jade needs your help". Jack nodded and turned to face Nathaniel, "I swear to you that we will get Jade back", he said firmly, "And that I will fight along-side you to either prevent the war or defeat our enemy".

He looked back to The Doctor, "So there's us three and I am guessing you intend on recruiting others to this cause. Who were you thinking of?". The Doctor furrowed his brow and sighed, leaning against the console behind him, "There are three others who will help us Jack and I am afraid my old friend", he leaned forward, placing his hand on Jacks shoulder, "That forming an alliance with them will be a bitter pill for us all to swallow.".

* * *

**Two**

Malcolm ran into the hospital, desperate to find either Nathaniel or Jim so he could report his most recent findings on the figurehead. He skidded to a stop as he saw that familiar figure standing with Elisabeth, the couple clearly having an intimate moment near the back of the hospital. "Jim!", Malcolm called out, "Jim", he scurried quickly across the floor towards them. Jim and Elisabeth sighed and cast a somewhat annoyed look at Malcolm as he approached. "What is it Malcolm?", Jim asked angrily, annoyed at the interruption. Malcolm leaned forward, trying desperately to regain the breath he had lost running around Terra Nova to find Jim.

"The figurehead", he gasped, "I found something about it, in the computer system". Jim moved towards Malcolm, "What?", he asked firmly.

"In the 18th Century a Tall Ship was sent out by the British Government on a secret mission. It seems that several vessels had disappeared while travelling between America and England. Everything seemed to be going well and after a long period at sea they had almost reached their destination. Something happened though and the ship sank. The crew were found on board several life boats and insisted they were hit by a freak wave", Malcolm paused, still trying to catch his breath. "Anyway, years later scientists went out looking for the ship and according to official records they found her, in tact. Jim, that wasn't true. The figure head on the ship was missing, apparently the whole bow of the vessel was gone, the wood looked like it had neatly severed away and no-one could ever explain why".

Jim looked at Malcolm, still unsure why he was hearing this piece of history. "That was until the delved into the records and history of the men on board. Several of them had written letters describing a brilliant, blue light that had suddenly appeared in front of the vessel. The bow entered the vortex just as it slammed shut, slicing the front clean away from the ship". The government decided to bury the ships very existence so deep it would be virtually impossible to ever find it. But that isn't the interesting part Jim".

He stopped, giving Jim a grieve look, "The name of the ship was Terra Nova", Malcolm finished, smiling as he saw the penny drop inside Jims mind. "So I went back over every piece of that figure head and you won't believe what I found!", he exclaimed excitedly. Malcolm pulled a small viewer from his jacket and flicked it into life. An image appeared on the screen and Malcolm handed the device to Jim, who stared at it in disbelief. "How could you have missed this?", he asked firmly, "You and Jade went over this thing with a fine tooth comb, how did you miss it?".

Malcolm shook his head and ran his finger over the surface of the viewer, changing the image. "We didn't. This photo was taken only a week ago and look", he pointed at the photo, "it's empty. There is no writing on it Jim". He leaned against the wall, "And before you ask, no, there is no way someone just etched that in since the photo was taken. I've analysed it several times and given the wear and ageing, those words were written onto the figure-head head at the time it was carved". Elisabeth flicked back to the first photo, struggling to comprehend what she was seeing. "The Doctor did say that time was filled with", she paused trying to remember his exact words, "Oh, wibbly woobly timey wimey stuff. He said it's incredibly complicated and to consider it linear would be a huge mistake on our parts".

She looked up at her husband, clasping his hand in hers, "Does this mean that they were right? Does this mean that there really is going to be a Time War?". Malcolm gently took the viewer back, his eyes running over those words etched into the figure-heads ancient surface. _Time Lords, Terra Novians, Angel of Time, War is coming. And the end will mark the beginning._

* * *

**Three**

Nathaniel sat in the chair by the control panel, still in a state of shock of all that he had seen. In a few short hours he had encountered beings that he could scarcely ever imagine. Ones that would surely only exist in your nightmares. Those massive, round beings that The Doctor had called Daleks, their harsh almost screaming voices had terrified the battle hardened Commander. He had felt certain that they would kill the three of them and was surprised at how quickly they backed down when they heard Jades name. _'Protect the Angel of Time!'_, they all screamed at once, over and over again. One of them had made its way over to The Doctor, _'Jade must not die'_, it said in that harsh voice, _'We will fight alongside you, one named Doctor'._

Their next stop had been a somewhat desolate world, a massive sea of ruined cities were strewn across its surface. It was here, on this once thriving metropolis that they found the Cybermen and while the Daleks had no idea who The Doctor was, these other metallic monstrosities were another story. They almost screamed his name out as soon as he emerged from the Tardis and Nathaniel was surprised at how well The Doctor had kept his calm. With Cybermen surrounding them he spoke in an even tone, "A Time War is coming, one that will change everything as we know it". One of the robots moved forward,

"We care not about war", it said in that harsh voice, "War will only make our advancement easier, weakening those who lay in our path".

The Doctor moved forward, clearly determined that these creatures were needed in the battle. "And what if I said that the Angel of Time was in danger, that her very life was at risk?", he asked firmly, not taking his eyes from the Cyberman before him. The tall creature fell quiet, clearly trying to process what it had just been told. "The Daleks fight along-side us. Will you let them overshadow you in battle? Will you let their name become synonymous with this great War while you stand in the shadows?", Nathaniel asked firmly, surprising The Doctor and Jack with his boldness.

The Cyberman snapped back into life, "We fight", it screeched, "But not for power". It took a step towards The Doctor, "We fight to protect the Angel of Time. The being who must never die". Yet again an agreement was made for these two enemies to stand side by side against a common foe. The Doctor turned back towards the Tardis, giving Jack and Nathaniel a thin smile, "Now for the hard bit", he said, pushing the door that led into the Tardis open. Nathaniel and jack followed closely behind the Time Lord, closing the door behind them. "You don't consider facing Daleks or Cybermen hard?", Jack asked firmly, "I honestly can't imagine anything worse than those two monstrosities".

The Doctor stopped mid-step, turning slowly to face Jack, his expression now grieve. "Trust me, the beings we are heading towards are far more dangerous than anything else you have ever encountered Jack. They are calculating and heartless beings, who kill their prey slowly, although not directly taking their lives. These beasts live in the shadows, striking when you are not looking, taking you from those that you love with a single touch". He turned, those eyes set firmly on Nathaniel, "Us approaching them is an incredibly risky thing and I have to be honest with you both. There is a high chance that we may not make it out of their world alive". The Doctor turned away and moved quickly up the steps that led towards the control centre, "If there is one piece of advise I can give you it is this", he turned back towards the two men, his eyes and reflecting the seriousness of their impending situation. "Stay in the light, don't turn your back and whatever you do", he paused and leaned on the railing, setting his gaze on Nathaniel and Jack, "Don't blink!".

Those words had seemed so incredibly strange to Nathaniel and at the time he was unsure why The Doctor had given such an unusual piece of advise. Now, after meeting what had to be some of the most terrifying creatures he had ever laid eyes on, Nathaniel understood. Beings who seemed so incredibly harmless, but who were capable of striking a cruel blow to those who were unfortunate enough to encounter them. He closed his eyes, picturing those lifeless, grey eyes as they peered towards the three men who had boldly ventured into their realm. It had taken all of The Doctors powers of persuasion to convince them to join the fight and even then he had told Jack and Nathaniel that he would not be surprised if they didn't stay true to their word.

"Are you ok?", Jacks strong American accent snapped Nathaniel back to reality and the Commander shook off the overwhelming sense of concern that had crept over him. "Those things", he said quietly, slowly rising to his feet, "What did The Doctor call them?".

"I take it you mean the beings we encountered just before", The Doctor replied from behind the massive Tardis engine as it whirred back into life. Nathaniel nodded, taking several steps towards the Time Lord standing nearby, "Yes. What did you say they were called?", he asked tentatively. The Doctor walked over to Nathaniel shaking his head, "Oh I didn't say and am certain that once you hear it you will never forget their name".

Nathaniel and Jack stood side by side, both men holding their breath as they nervously awaited the name they so desperately wanted to know. The Doctor leaned against the console and cleared his throat, "They are as old as time itself, feeding off the energy that time emits. They are the stuff of nightmares and many cultures use them in stories to scare children". He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "There very name strikes fear into the fiercest warriors. Weeping Angels. They are called the Weeping Angels".

* * *

**Four**

Jade slowly regained consciousness and tried to shake off the haze of confusion she suddenly felt overwhelming her. For a moment she forgot what had happened, her last tangible memory that of her encounter with Lucas in the jungle. She closed her eyes, trying to focus so she could recall what had happened. It only took seconds for her memories to come flooding back and Jade felt a sudden surge of panic welling up inside her. _The Master!_, she thought wildly, trying to get to her feet, frustrated as she realised something was preventing her from standing up. Jade looked behind her and saw that her hands were bound and she had been tethered to a massive tree behind her.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty", that familiar voice said shrilly, breaking through the silence of the forest around them. Jade turned around to see the young man moving towards her, his eyes set firmly on her as he approached. He knelt down beside her, offering Jade a drink from the small wooden cup he held in his hand. Her initial reaction was that of caution, for all she knew this malevolent man had laced the drink with some kind of drug and she would rather die of thirst than at his hands. "Come on my Time Angel", he said gently, bringing that cup closer to her lips, "You should know I would never harm you". Jade looked up at him, fixing her bright hazel eyes onto his. He was right, not once had he ever tried to inflict harm on her, in fact there were numerous times that he had saved her life.

Jade leaned forward and gently sipped the contents, that cool liquid helping her clear the fog from her mind. He lowered the cup away and gently wiped Jades lips with his fingers, "Now doesn't that feel better Jade?". Jade nodded and looked around, trying to work out where they were. She peered over his shoulder, a shudder of concern running over her body as she recognised that all too familiar desert behind him. "It only makes sense for us to stay here Jade", he said coolly, slowly rising to his feet. "After all, this is where the War will begin. This is where everything will change", he gently placed the cup down on a nearby trunk, his focus set firmly on the desert beyond the jungle.

"Why the Bad Lands?", Jade asked softly, "Why not somewhere else, like a spot closer to Gallifrey where times energy is infinitely stronger?". He turned around to face her, clearly puzzled by her question, "Jade, you can't honestly tell me you don't see or feel the power that resonates here". He walked back towards her, once again kneeling at her side, "It's everywhere my Time Angel".

"Stop calling me that Lucas!", Jade spat angrily. "I hated it when you first started and I still hate it! My name is Jade, so start using it!". The mans expression suddenly hardened and he leaned closer to Jade, grabbing her behind the neck and pulling her forwards. "And my name isn't Lucas. So how about you use my name and I will use yours!", he retorted bitterly.

A wave of panic swept over Jade as she saw something in the mans eyes that terrified her. There was a lust for revenge in those icy eyes, a lust that was seeded by bitterness, resentment and anger. Jade lowered her eyes towards the ground and sighed, "Master", she whispered softly. "You are The Master", Jade could scarcely believe that it was true, which made it all the more difficult to speak his name. Years before he had been sucked back to Gallifrey, supposedly trapped with the other Time Lords, never able to escape the last Time War as it played out in a continuous loop. Clearly they were wrong, that presumption now proving catastrophic.

The Master leaned in closer, gently kissing Jades cheek, "Yes my Time Angel", he closed his eyes, pressing his cheek against hers. "And I have waited for this moment for such an incredibly long time. When we have won the war, once the dust is settled, you and I will rule all of time. And no-one will dare stand up against us my Angel. Finally, everything will be as it should ". Jade sighed, closing her eyes and wishing desperately that she would wake up and find this all some cruel dream. "What about the Doctor?", she asked softly, "Don't you think he will try and stop you?". The Master stood up, laughing coolly as he moved away from Jade, turning to face the Bad Lands. "If you mean the version of Doctor that has recently returned to your life, then the answer is no", he gave Jade an icy look. "Only one version of The Doctor could ever stop me Jade and I took care of him an incredibly long time ago".

He returned his attention back towards the barren desert and sighed, "Nothing will stand in our way Jade. We will be victorious in battle". Jade went to ask him what he had meant about taking care of the Doctor but a new thought seemed to overwhelm her. "Master", she said softly, "What do you mean when you say nothing will stand in _our_ way? Surely you don't think you could defeat not just The Doctor, but those who call this world home? The Sixers and Phoenix Group are far too weak for such a battle". The Master turned back to face Jade, his lips curled into a sneer, those eyes filled with a cunning and malevolence that Jade had never seen before. "Jade, my Time Angel, are you so incredibly naive? Firstly, I have the Doctors most prized possession", he smiled at Jade, giving her a wink, "You. One of the most powerful beings in existence. Without you at the precious Time Lords side, he will be unable to defeat my army".

The Master walked back over to Jade, "Especially _this_ version of The Doctor. As I already said, the one that stood a chance against me is", he smiled thinly, "well, let's just say, he's elsewhere". He leant down, brushing Jades face with his cool fingertips, "But I digress. After all, you did ask about my army, didn't you. Jade, think about it. Who better to fight in a Time War than those who have controlled and watched over time itself?". Jade shook her head, sure that The Master was only toying with her. If what he was saying was true, then there was little to no hope of them ever defeating The Master and his army. "But, they are in a Time Lock Master. It's impossible to break through it".

"Really! Come on Jade, do you have such a short memory? If that was true then how is it I almost brought my world crashing into the Earth? How is it I managed to return to Gallifrey and seize control, raising an army that will end this conflict once and for all!". The Master pulled his pocket watch from his jacket and dangled it in front of Jades face, "You'd be fairly surprised at what can be achieved when you plant your subconscious into one of these things!". He raised the watch up to his face, eyeing its intricate carvings, almost mesmerised by its very presence. "You can even fool a Time Lock into thinking you don't belong there, that you should be set free from its tight grip", he placed the watch back into his pocket.

"Of course, I had to wait a painfully long time before I opened the blasted thing, releasing my true self back into this body. Then I began to plan my attack. I sought out the version of the Doctor who would be capable of stopping me and saw to it that he would be incapable of standing in my way. Then I just had to figure out a way to break my army through the Time Lock". The Master leaned against the large trunk of a nearby tree, turning his gaze up towards the sky above. "Once I heard about the Portal that led to this time, I knew it was sign that I had been waiting for. And I was not disappointed my Time Angel. The first time I saw the Bad Lands, that surging time energy running rampant through the desolate landscape, I knew that this would be the place where my army would stride boldly into and no-one would be able to stop us".

Jade shook her head, "Hang on Master. What about Nathaniel and his wife? He honestly believes that you are his son and has memories of your birth and childhood. How the hell did you manage that?", she asked firmly. The Master gave Jade a mischievous smile, "That was a pure coincidence Jade. It just so happened that his son Lucas looked exactly like me. Imagine my surprise when I saw that young man in front of me". He turned his gaze back to Jade, "And imagine his horror when I took his life so that I could slot myself into his family". The Master laughed, "That fool had no idea. Imagine that, not realising that there is an intruder in your family, that", the smile on his face suddenly faded and he strode quickly over to Jade, a look of concern in those cool eyes.

"What did you say about the pocket watch earlier?!", he demanded firmly, his body trembling uncontrollably. Jade shrugged as she tried to recall her comment, "I honestly can't remember Master", she whispered, unsure why he was suddenly concerned with something she had said several hours ago. He shook his head, "You asked me what I was doing with my Fathers watch!", he spat angrily. "Why did you ask that?", he pulled the pocket watch out from his pocket and thrust it towards Jade, "Why did you ask?". Jade pushed herself firmly into the tree, terrified at the wild look in the Masters eyes. "Because he", she paused mid-sentence, the realisation of what was happening suddenly hitting her. "Oh god", Jade said softly, "It's not possible. It just isn't". She looked at The Master, still crouching before her shaking his head, "It can't be", he muttered under his breath as he slowly rose to his feet.

"How in all of time can this be possible? I hid it, somewhere he would never find it", The Master placed the watch back in his pocket, his body still visibly shaking. "It doesn't matter", he tried to reassure himself. "As long as he doesn't open the watch, it won't matter". He ran his hand through his dark hair and sighed, "I have to begin now. There is no time to delay", he set his eyes firmly on Jade. "Watch The Master in action my Time Angel. This will be a day you will never forget".


	6. Chapter 6

**One**

Mira stood in the Command Centre of Terra Nova, still finding it hard to believe that she had willingly come to the very place her enemies called home. Jim, Malcolm and Tom stood before her, eyeing the Sixer with the utmost caution, clearly unsure if what she had said was true. "So, once again Mira", Jim said firmly, "Lucas is doing what?". Mira sighed in frustration, the longer she spent trying to explain what was happening the greater the risk to everyone. "Other than the fact that he's gone bonkers! Other than the fact that he's started calling himself The Master?", she strode over to the window, those dark eyes locked towards the Bad Lands. "He keeps ranting about opening up a Portal and bringing his army through it. An army that will lay waste to time itself, allowing him to control everything in existence", she turned back to face the three men, angered at their lack of action. "Damn it! Either he's gone around the bend or we are in serious trouble", she said firmly.

"He kept talking about a coming war and how he was going to pretend to be your ally during the battle, striking when you least expected it", she leaned against the wall behind her, "I was more than willing to go along with the hair-brained scheme, but then he grabbed Jade". Mira wrapped her arms around herself, "That's when he started demanding we call him The Master, saying that soon he would rule all of time". Malcolm moved forward, his eyes narrowed as he watched Mira, "And why should we believe you Mira?".

"Because she's telling the truth", Nathaniels voice echoed from the room next door. The Commander walked confidently into the Command Centre, his sites set firmly on Mira. The Doctor and Jack followed closely behind, each man giving those in the room and quick nod.

"That man out there is not my son Lucas, he is a Time Lord. Like our friend The Doctor", Nathaniel gestured towards The Doctor who raised his hands in defence. "Oh no! Our similarities end at us both being Time Lords. That man is insane, a narcissist with deeply rooted psychological issues. I'm just slightly un-hinged".

Nathaniel shrugged, brushing off The Doctors comment, "Fine. The point is that The Master is a man who is fiercely determined to gain control of time and he will stop at nothing to gain that control". He moved over to The Doctor, "Lucky for us our friend here has managed to gather an army that will stand up against the Master and his hoard, whoever they may be". Nathaniel looked over at Mira, who was staring in disbelief at what she was hearing. "Mira, can we rely and the assistance of you and the Phoenix Group? Will you fight alongside us?", Nathaniel moved towards her, his hand extended out to her.

Mira moved away from the wall and carefully placed her hand in Nathaniels, slowly shaking it. "I must be absolutely crazy, but yes. Yes you can count on us". The Commander nodded and turned to face Jim, "Gather everyone together Jim, we've got a hell of a lot of organising to do before the storm rages over us".

* * *

**Two**

Jack stood by Nathaniel as the two men watched Terra Novas army preparing themselves for the coming battle. Both of these men had seen the horror of War and the idea of sending people into battle was one they both struggled with. War was an unforgiving creature, whose brutal touch would leave a path of death and destruction in its wake. "So Commander Taylor, I hear that you were quiet the soldier in your time?", Jack asked firmly, turning those blue eyes towards Nathaniel. "Were?", Nathaniel looked at Jack, narrowing his gaze, "I still am Captain Harkness. Don't assume that my age makes me weaker. If anything the extra years have made me a far wiser Soldier". He turned his gaze back towards his troops, clearly unimpressed by Jacks comment.

"If that's the case", Jack laughed loudly, "then I have more experience than you".

"And I have more than the two of you put together", The Doctor quipped from behind them. The two men turned to face him and The Doctor could see there was some tension between them. "Nathaniel", he set his ancient eyes on the Commander, "I have relocated the last of your people to a safer location. Once this battle is over I will bring them back". Nathaniel nodded, happy that the citizens of Terra Nova would be spared the coming war. The Doctor turned to face Jack, "Jack, Nathaniel has something he would like to ask of you". He nodded at Nathaniel, the tall man turning to face Jack.

"There is something truly precious that I need you to look after for me Jack", he motioned towards the Command Centre and slowly walked up the stairs, Jack and The Doctor following behind. Nathaniel walked through the door and headed over to the Tardis, parked in its normal position to the rear of the room. He shoved that large blue door open and Jack gave The Doctor a curious glance as they followed him inside. "Just keep moving", The Doctor whispered firmly, offering Jack a reassuring smile. Nathaniel walked past the staircase and headed towards the other side of the lower level, stopping as he reached a small opening that lay underneath the Tardis engines. "I need you to look after them", he said softly to Jack, those cool blue eyes not moving from the opening.

Jack knelt down and peered into that small hole, his heart leaping as he saw the two small children bundled tightly in their carriers. "Woah, woah!", he exclaimed, rising back up quickly as he gave The Doctor and Nathaniel a concerned look. "Come on Doc! I'm not exactly baby sitting material! Look at me!", Jack turned back to look at those small lives hidden inside the Tardis. "Why me?", he asked gently.

"Because Jade always spoke highly of you Jack", Nathaniel said, placing his hand on Jacks shoulder. "She said you were one of the few people she could ever trust. No matter what you said, or how you acted, you were a true and just man. That you held a special place in her heart". Jack turned to face Nathaniel and stared into his eyes, desperately wanting to say no to such a request, but not wanting to let jade down.

As he looked at Nathaniel something deep inside stirred and Jack felt certain that the two men had met before. There was a depth in those eyes, a passion, wisdom and strength that he had only seen once before. No matter how hard he tried, Jack just could not remember where he had seen them. "Jack", The Doctor moved forward, "The Tardis has already transferred co-ordinates into your little travel device", he tapped on Jacks wrist watch with his sonic screwdriver, "All you have to do is zap yourself there and wait for one of us to pick you up when this madness is over".

"And what if it things go south Doc? What if you fail and The Master does end up controlling time itself?", Jack looked over at Nathaniel. "What am I supposed to do Nathaniel?".

"Your best Jack. Just do your best".

* * *

**Three**

Jade and The Master stood at the centre of the Bad Lands, the energy from all of time slowly spreading out across the desert. Every now and then Jade could see a flicker of light, one of the first indications that a Portal was about to open. She could feel that this one would be massive, larger than any Jade had seen before and infinitely more powerful. "Isn't it beautiful!", The Master cried out in excitement. "Soon my army will breach the gap between their world and this one and no-one will stand in my way". Jade sighed, turning away to look out at the empty desert behind them. She felt The Master pull on the tether around her wrists, "What, you don't want to see my undeniable power?".

Jade shook her head, "You really did go mad when you looked into the Untempered Schism", she hissed angrily. The Master pulled her roughly towards him, wrapping his arm around her chest and holding her tightly against his body. "Now now my Time Angel, there is no need to get personnel. What is it some planets call you?", he paused, placing his lips next to Jades ear. "That's right, Bringer of Death", he hissed as he slowly released her from his tight grip. "Or is it The Destroyer? There are so many names, I just get so confused sometimes", The Master laughed cruelly. Jade sighed, "That was another time Master and you know it", she spat. "A time when I wasn't myself, when darkness clouded my very being".

The Master laughed manically, "Oh, it wasn't my fault! The darkness from the void made me do it!", he said mocking her. "No matter what you say Time Angel, you are responsible for the start of one of the most brutal wars in all of time. A War that cost the lives of millions. A war that saw the end of an entire planet". Jade spun on her heel, those hazel eyes filled with rage, "That wasn't me! You know it was a being from the void!", she paused, tears of pain running down her cheeks, "I would give anything to change that time of my life. To prevent the needless deaths of those innocent beings". The Master instantly relaxed, those fierce eyes suddenly softening, "Jade, I know you would. I also know that there is one race that you believe deserved to perish in that war".

"The Time Lords", Jade whispered, her memory turning back to the Time War and the horror that it had brought. While she only remembered bits and pieces of that turmoil, Jade did recall why the War began. The Time Lords had changed, becoming arrogant, sure that they had the right to rule all of time itself. When an ancient world asked for help, pleading for their lives to be saved, the Time Lords turned their backs. It was Jade and The Doctor who tried to come to their aid. How were they to know that their decision would lead to the Time War. As Jade and her friend tried desperately to close a doorway to the void, a malevolent being, trapped in that empty space for an eternity, reached out and placed a dark shadow in Jades heart. One that would all but consume the women inside.

After their dismal failure Jades anger and bitterness towards the Time Lords became overwhelming and she started to change. Subtly at first, little outbursts of rage towards people around her, nearly always unprovoked. Slowly those moments became more and more frequent and by the time The Doctor realised what was happening it was too late. The being inside Jade turned its fierce gaze towards those who travelled through time. It was so determined to control all of time, everyone became a potential threat. No-one was safe. She started rumours that the Time Lords were going to launch an attack on the Daleks and several other races. These rumours served as the ignition for the Time War and it spread quickly, with devastating consequences.

Victory was close and the being inside of Jade felt certain it would soon control everything. That was until The Doctor strode back into his friends life, determined to bring the women he cared for so much back to the surface. How he did that was still a mystery to Jade, The Doctor always refused to tell her how he achieved such a difficult task. What Jade did remember is the agony she felt as she saw all that happened, the death and destruction that she felt so responsible for. _'This was not your doing Jade. You were used. Never forget that. Never',_ The Doctor had said. Jade could remember turning to her oldest friend, his grey eyes filling her with a sense of peace and ease.

_'So now what?'_, she had asked, _'The war still rages Doctor and no-one seems to want it to end'. _Jade would always remember the look on his face as he told her his plan. _'There is only one way to end this madness Jade. And I will need your help for that'._ The rest was now a part of history. While many believed it was The Doctor alone who set the Time Lock in place, ending the Time War, a few select knew the truth. That without Jade such a drastic measure could never have been actioned.

"My poor Time Angel", The Master whispered, "Such terrible burdens lye within your heart. I wish there was a way I could ease your pain". Jade sighed and went to reply, but something in the distance caught her eye. For a moment there was a flicker of energy, this one vastly different to that of the Portal that was trying to open in front of them. Jade inhaled deeply as that energy appeared again, clearly struggling to gain a foothold amongst the energy that ebbed nearby. Once again it flashed into life, snapping back out of existence in seconds, but in those few moments Jade knew exactly what it was and who was responsible.

She knew that without aid from this world that Portal would never open. Somehow she needed to get closer to it. Somehow Jade needed to help create the doorway that was struggling to open.

* * *

**Four**

The Doctor stood next to Nathaniel on top of the hill that overlooked the Bad Lands, neither men able to believe what they were seeing before them. In the centre of that vast desert stood two figures and Nathaniel sighed as he recognised them both as Jade and the man he had called son for so many years. A man who had murdered his true son and cost the lives of many at Terra Nova. Now he had taken the women that Nathaniel loved and he was determined that The Master would pay dearly for his actions. It was not those two figures though that concerned the two men watching, it was the Portal that was struggling to open before them.

"That has to be the biggest vortex I have ever seen", The Doctor said softly, not wanting to take his gaze from the desert below. "The Master must be expecting a somewhat significant contingent through that thing". Nathaniel nodded, turning his eyes towards the other side of The Bad Lands, a small glimmer of movement catching his eye. "I mean that thing is a monster", The Doctor continued, "The energy needed to open that thing is exponential", he turned to face Nathaniel, an excited smile on his face. "This is going to be fun!", he exclaimed. That smile slowly faded as he realised that Nathaniel was staring out towards another part of the desert. "There is something out there Doctor", the commander said coolly, handing his binoculars over to the Time Lord.

The Doctor peered through the lenses and watched as a dark light seemed to flicker in and out of existence. "Well, that's not good", he said, handing the binoculars back to Nathaniel. "It seems our friends are having issues opening a Portal to this world", he looked back to where Jade and The Master were standing, "The energy from that Portal is interfering with the one our allies are trying to create". Nathaniel cast a concerned look over at the Doctor, "But without them we don't stand a chance", he pointed down towards the Bad Lands, "Who knows what the hell that mad-man is bringing through! We need more help".

The Doctor raised his hand in protest, "Calm down Nathaniel, it's a simple fix. All we have to do is launch our attack and while The Master is distracted, grab Jade and take her to the other Portal so she can help it open". He gave Nathaniel a cheeky grin, "Nice and easy!".


	7. Chapter 7

Jade watched as the monstrous Portal began to form, that brilliant green vortex of light slowly roaring into life before her eyes. She turned to face The Master, a manic smile etched on his face as he gazed up at the Portal. "Soon everything will change!", he cried out over the deafening sound of the Portal. "Soon I will rule all of time", he turned to face Jade, "And you will be at my side my Time Angel". He placed his hand on her face, gently running his fingertips over her cheek. "The day you and The Doctor united was one of the darkest in my life Jade. We were meant to be together and I could never understand what you saw in that arrogant fool", he leaned forward and kissed her. "Never again will that man stand between us. You are mine now, my beautiful Time Angel".

Jade cocked her head and took a step towards The Master, "And where will we rule from my love?", she asked softly. Her sudden change of heart didn't seem to phase him and The Master motioned to the desert around them, "Anywhere you want Jade. All you have to do is ask and I will do your bidding". Jade gave him a sultry look and smiled warmly, "Anything?", she asked gently. The Master moved closer towards her, "All you have to do is ask", he repeated as he ran his fingers down her slender arm. Jade leaned in closer, placing her lips next to his ear, sending a shiver of excitement down The Masters spine. "How about you go to hell", she hissed, driving her knee firmly up into his groin. The Master crumpled in agony, cursing the fact that he had let his defences down so easily.

He watched, still unable to rise from the crippling pain shooting through his body, as Jade ran from his side into the jungle. The Master sucked in a deep breath, staving off the agony he felt and slowly standing erect. "Don't fret my Time Angel", he sighed, "I will find you".

* * *

**Two**

Jack stood in the doorway of the old house, looking out across the rolling hills and fields that lay below. Trees lay scattered all around, their silver leaves glinting in the bright suns, illuminating the varied colours of the rocks that sat on the mountain. Red grass swayed gently in the light breeze and Jack inhaled that fresh air deeply. There was something incredibly familiar about this place, he was certain that it had been described to him once before. Jack looked up towards the sky and still found it odd that those two suns didn't make this world hotter than it was.

The sound of a child crying broke the stillness and Jack walked quickly into the small house, gently picking up Rassilon who had stirred from his nap. "Easy now little man", Jack said softly, "Everything will be fine". The infant slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Jack, those blue eyes almost looking into his very soul. Jack lost himself in those eyes, so filled with wisdom and strength. A sudden realisation hit Jack and he slowly placed Rassilon back into his crib, "How the hell could I have been so blind?", he asked himself. Jack cursed the fact that he had no way of communicating with The Doctor, because if what he thought was true, that knowledge could change the outcome of the entire war.

All he could do was hope that his friends would realise the truth before it was too late.

* * *

**Three**

Jade stood with her back to a massive rock, trying with all her might to cut through the ropes that bound her hands together on its sharp edge. She needed to find The Doctor and tell him everything. More than that, she needed to reach the Portal on the other side of the Bad Lands. She had no idea what would come through that vast vortex, but knew that The Doctor was the one responsible for its creation. It had his energy signature written all over it.

"Jade?", The Doctor stepped out from behind a massive tree and Jade felt her heart soar as she laid eyes upon her friend. She ran towards him, skidding to a halt as Nathaniel appeared behind him. "You found me", she whispered softly, her eyes locked on Nathaniel.

He moved behind Jade, taking his knife from his belt and slicing through the rope around her wrists. "Not even time itself would stand in my way Jade", he said, turning her around and embracing her tightly. Jade fought back the tears that threatened to come and wrapped her arms around Nathaniels waist, "I know it wouldn't my love. My destiny", she said softly. The Doctor cleared his throat, making the couple slowly release each other and turn to face him, "Don't I get a hug?", he asked cheekily. Jade walked over to him, "You've had one", she said firmly, tapping her finger on his chest.

"We have a bit of a problem", Jade said, pointing out towards the Bad Lands, "I know who The Master is bringing through the Portal". She looked at the two men and closed her eyes, desperate to find the courage to help her tell them the news. "Time Lords", she said quickly, her eyes flicking open so she could see the two mens reaction. The Doctor shook his head, "But that's impossible. The last attempt to break through the Time Lock was an utter failure and Gallifrey was sent back to its original position". Jade walked over to him, taking his hand in hers and gently squeezing it. "I honestly am not 100% sure how he has managed to do it, but Doctor, The Master has amassed an army of Time Lords. Soon they will come through that Portal and lay siege to this world. Once they have eliminated all possible threats they will turn their attention to other time-streams and worlds".

She looked up into The Doctors eyes, "Please tell me you have some kind of plan Doctor", she said hopefully. "Please tell me you have someone to help you, because we cannot do this alone", Jade turned to face Nathaniel and smiled, "Not even with you at our side my love. We need help to fight the Time Lords". The Doctor looked over at Nathaniel, both men smiling broadly at each other, "Oh, don't you worry Jade. Once that other Portal opens and our temporary allies come through I am fairly certain we will stand more of a chance against those invaders", The Doctor squeezed her hand tightly. Jade nodded and moved over to Nathaniel, "Fine, you take Nathaniels soldiers and distract The Master while Nathaniel and I go to the other Portal and open it".

The Doctor shook his head, "Oh no. Nathaniel can lead his people to battle while you and I open the Portal. There is no other option". Jade moved closer towards The Doctor, her brow furrowed, "NO", she said firmly. "I don't think you understand Doctor. Nathaniel and I will go to the other Portal and _you_ will lead the attack on The Master. That my friend is the only option". She stretched up and stood on her tiptoes, placing her face near the Doctors, "This is how it has to be Doctor. I cannot let Nathaniel near The Master, not yet. You just have to trust me on this". Jade slowly pulled away and The Doctor nodded, knowing better than arguing with his old friend.

"Fine", he said, "I will take our small contingent over to the Portal that is just about to open. But Jade", he gave her a stern look, "Don't be late!".

* * *

**Four**

The Master stood in awe of the massive Portal that had appeared before him, awaiting the first of his armies to breach its swirling vortex. He spun around in excitement, the anticipation of what was to come overwhelming him. As his gaze swept past the other side of the Bad Lands he saw something that filled him with concern. The Master turned around, quickly mounting the large boulder that lay behind him to get a better view. "No", he muttered under his breath, "It's just not possible". He watched in disbelief as a flicker of darkness appeared in the distance and The Master knew in an instant what it was. "How the hell did he manage that?", he spat angrily.

A new movement caught his eye and The Master felt his heart sink as he saw two figures running towards that fluttering blackness. "Jade", he hissed, pulling his binoculars up so he could make out who else was with her. Horror filled his eyes as he recognised the person at her side, "No. No. No!", he yelled, throwing the binoculars down on the ground. He turned back to face the Portal, not wanting to leave it unguarded but knowing the threat from Jade was just too great. The Master leapt from the top of the boulder and began to run towards the other side of the Bad Lands. No matter the cost, he could not allow them to open the Portal.

* * *

**Five**

The Doctor watched in disbelief as The Master ran from the Portal, heading out towards where Jade and Nathaniel had gone. He ignored the instinct to go and help his two friends, knowing that the Portal before them held a greater threat. He motioned for the small army to move forward and watched as Mira and Tom led their troops into the Bad Lands. The Doctor had always found the human race unusual, but loved how bitter enemies would lay their differences down when the need was great. He took his place up by Tom and smiled reassuringly at him, "Don't worry, pretty soon we will have an army so incredible, those Time Lords will run away screaming like a bunch of sissies".

Tom stopped mid-step, his expression suddenly becoming grieve, "You mean those sissies?", he said nervously. The Doctor looked tentatively over towards where Tom was pointing and watched in horror as a large group of heavily armed Time Lords stepped through that green vortex. "Oh dear", The Doctor whispered, "Well that doesn't look good". One after the other, large groups of Time Lords strode through the Portal, each one easily consisting of at least 200 soldiers. The Doctor stared at those familiar red military uniforms and knew that the few people behind him stood little to no chance against such a well oiled army.

He turned quickly to face the army, everyone clearly as apprehensive as him. "Ok people", he ordered, clapping his hands together, "Things are going to get a bit hairy so I need you to listen to what I am about to say". Everyone looked at him, eagerly anticipating what The Doctor had to say. "Take cover, fire at the enemy and what ever you do", he paused, looking at each of those standing before him. "Don't get killed, because that would really upset Jade".

* * *

**Six**

The Commander of the Time Lord army gazed out across the vast expanse of desert, feeling somewhat disappointed at the lack of opposing forces. He scoured the desert, hoping to find someone to do battle with, after all, they had come here to fight a war. The Master had been adamant that there would be some form of resistance, easily defeated but resistance none the less. It was that news which had swayed the Commander into agreeing to head the attack. Now, all he found was sand and a plentiful supply of rocks and trees. Every now and then the sounds of Dinosaurs echoed across the desert and the Commander began to think that no-one was on this world, that they had been led to an incorrect destination.

He gazed back out towards the jungle nearby, where movement just beyond it's leafy border caught his attention. Several people ran in between a cluster of boulders not far from him and the Commander could see they were all heavily armed. A thin smile appeared on his face, clearly The Master had not be wrong about there being opposition here. He would get his battle and once he and the Time Lord army had desolated this world, nothing would stand in The Masters way. Time would be his to rule.

* * *

**Seven**

The Doctor pressed himself tightly against the massive boulder as the sounds of weapons fire erupted all around him and the small army. Every now and then one of the Terra Novians would return fire, their aim true but seemingly pointless. There were nearly a thousand of the Time Lords now standing on this side of the Portal and The Doctor knew that it would only be a matter of time before more came through. He peered out towards where Jade and Nathaniel were and hoped that she would soon have the Portal open, releasing the might that lay on the other side.

He turned to Mira, the women clearly concerned about their current predicament. "Don't worry!", he said, trying to reassure her, "Jade has never let me down. I know she won't fail". He looked back out towards that blinking darkness at the other side of the Bad Lands, "And she owes me a hug!", he quipped. Mira gave him a stern look, "What?", she asked in frustration. The Doctor turned to face her and smiled, "Back in the jungle she hugged Nathaniel and when I asked for one", he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening as he recalled what had happened. "So?", Mira asked firmly, "what happened when you asked for one?". The Doctor looked at Mira, "she said I'd already had one", he said softly.

The Doctor slapped his head with the palm of his hand, "Stupid Doctor!", he exclaimed in frustration. "How could I have been so stupid! Stupid, stupid me!". Mira looked at him in confusion, shaking her head, "What the hell are you on about?". The Doctor moved towards Mira and crouched down in front of her, "Mira, I'm so sorry but I have to leave you. You and Tom are in charge, just keep that army back for as long as possible". The Doctor rose quickly to his feet, sprinting towards the other end of the Bad Lands. "DOCTOR!", Mira yelled, confused by the sudden turn of events. As she watched the tall man run off Mira hoped that he knew what he was doing and that soon the reinforcements they so desperately needed would arrive.

* * *

**Eight**

Jade clasped Nathaniels hand as she stared up at the massive darkness that was trying to break through to their world. The ground beneath them shuddered from the shock-wave it created at every attempt to open. "It's huge", Nathaniel whispered quietly, "Will you be able to open it Jade?", he asked, turning to face her. Jade squeezed his hand and offered him a reassuring smile, "I most certainly hope so", she replied, "If I can't this will be a fairly short-lived retaliation". Nathaniel placed his hand on Jades face, leaning in to gently kiss her, "I have faith in you Jade", he said in that velvety voice. "If anyone can do this, it's you". Jade felt her hopes slowly rise, those words of encouragement giving her all the strength that she needed.

She turned back to face the dark light above them, positioning herself between Nathaniel and where the Portal would open. "Whatever you do", she said firmly, "Do not leave my side". Jade raised her hand up towards that fluctuating, mass of energy and closed her eyes, focusing all of her thoughts on that one point in time. _Come on_, she thought wildly, _Open for me damn it._ Jade felt that familiar tingling sensation running through her body, a clear indicator that her efforts to open the Portal were coming to fruition. She pulled Nathaniel closer towards her with her free arm, determined to keep him as safe as possible.

Jade felt a sudden surge of energy wash over her and heard the deafening sound of a Portal springing into life. She heard Nathaniel gasp and tightened her grip on his hand. "Jade, it's magnificent", he whispered. Jade slowly opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she saw the massive, dark void that had appeared before them. Flickers of white light whirled wildly in the large vortex, that roaring sound from deep within echoing throughout the Bad Lands. Jade held her breath, waiting for the first of The Doctors army to come through and for what seemed like an eternity nothing happened.

Slowly a figure slowly emerged from that monster and Jade shoved Nathaniel backwards as she recognised that metallic being. "Daleks", she hissed, turning to Nathaniel with a concerned look. He shook his head, "It's ok Jade, they were eager to come and fight alongside you", he paused, motioning towards the Portal, "In fact they seemed determined that you would come to no harm". Jade turned back, the lone Dalek now only metres from her and Nathaniel. "Angel of Time", it screeched, turning that cold eye towards her, "We are at your command".

"As are we", another robotic voice spoke from behind them. Jade looked away from the Dalek, giving Nathaniel a firm look as she saw the Cyberman now standing nearby. "We must protect the Angel of Time", it said, that familiar metallic sound filling the air with every movement. "Cybermen and Daleks?", Jade asked firmly. "You said that there were three beings who were coming through. Who the hell is the third?". Nathaniel gave her a worried look, "The Doctor did say their names", he paused trying to remember. "Jade I can't honestly remember but I do recall what he said before we reached their world". Jade looked at him, her hand tightly gripping his arm, "What did he say Nathaniel?", she asked, her voice reflecting the concern she felt deep inside.

"He said to stay in the light, not to turn your back and no matter what", Jade raised her hand, turning her gaze back towards the massive portal. "Don't blink", she finished. "Whatever you do, don't blink", Jade sighed and ran her fingers through her dark hair. "What were you thinking Doctor?", she asked quietly, turning to face Nathaniel. "What were you thinking?". Nathaniel looked at her, clearly confused by her question, "Jade, he said that they would be our best bet at defeating the Time Lords". Jade shook her head, slowly backing away from him, "NO, damn it! You don't understand. I need you to think Nathaniel. Think!". She placed her hand on the Dalek, its attention now focused on the hundreds of Cybermen and fellow Daleks making their way through the portal. "What were YOU thinking?", she repeated firmly.

Nathaniel went to move forward, stopping mid-step and looking at Jade, his eyes filled surprise. Slowly he turned his gaze downwards, his hand slowly running over the long arrow that protruded from his side. A hissing sound filled the air and Jade watched in horror as yet another arrow struck Nathaniel, making him titre on his feet. Jade rushed over to him, catching his body before it hit the ground. She gently lowered herself and Nathaniel down, clutching his body tightly against hers as she applied pressure to the wounds. Jade looked over to where the arrows had been fired from, casting a cold gaze on the man standing near the edge of the jungle. The Master waved at her, smiling cruelly as he threw his bow down onto the ground, "Say goodbye to your beloved!", he yelled out before running back towards the green Portal at the other end of the desert.

Jade looked down at Nathaniel, those blue eyes so filled with pain, filling her with a rage that she had not felt in such a long time. She turned to face the Dalek and Cyberman, "Don't bother waiting for the Weeping Angels", she said coolly, "They will emerge in the Jungle". "Find the Time Lord army and wipe them out. Leave none alive", she ordered firmly. "As you command", the Dalek shrieked, turning around as it slowly made its way through the sand. "Angel of Time. What of The Master?", the Cyberman asked, turning those empty black eyes towards her. Jade looked down at Nathaniel, his life slowly ebbing away as she held him, "Bring him to me", she said coolly. "I will deal with him". The Cyberman turned on his heel and Jade could hear the others screeching out as they made their way towards the Time Lord army, "Delete, delete".

"My love", Jade whispered, running her fingers through Nathaniels white hair, "listen to me". Nathaniels eyes flickered open and Jade carefully pulled out the pocket watch from his pants, placing it into his hand. "I need you to open this. I need you to release what lies hidden within, please", Jade moved his hand towards his chest, willing him to pop open that old watch. "Jade", Nathaniel looked up at her, dropping the watch so he could touch her face, "Look after our children". Jade shook her head and snatched the watch from the sand, thrusting it back into his hand, "No damn it! You have to open the watch! I can't, it can only be you", she paused, her warm tears running down her cheeks. "Please, just open it".

"I love you Jade", Nathaniel sighed as his eyes slowly closed. Jade felt his heart beat stop as that strong body went limp and she clutched desperately against herself, "Why didn't you open the watch!?", she screamed. "WHY?!". Jade took a deep breath and kissed her fallen love on the forehead before rising up to her feet. She turned those cool hazel eyes towards the chaos that lay at the centre of the Bad Lands. The sounds of weapons fire echoed through the air and in amongst all of that she could hear the familiar sounds of the Daleks and Cybermen. A large group of Time Lords ran into the jungle, desperately trying to escape those who stood against them.

Jade looked at the jungle and saw a sudden flicker of movement, that flash of grey a clear sign that the rest of The Doctors army had finally arrived. With them fighting alongside her and the Doctor Jade knew that The Masters plan would fail. Now only one thing mattered. Jade leaned forward and snatched the side-arm that Nathaniel always wore on his side, "I'm not going to let him get away with this my love. I'm going to do what we should have done years ago". Jade pulled the firing mechanism back on the gun and strode purposefully in the direction that she had last seen The Master. No matter what, he would pay for what he had done.


	8. Chapter 8

The large group of Time Lords ran blindly through the jungle, desperately trying to escape the Daleks and Cybermen who were laying siege to their army. The sudden appearance of these brutal beings had sent a wave of panic through their army and it was now a case of every man for himself. Back in the Bad Lands the opening of the dark Portal had sent a massive shock-wave surging towards their one, and the giant vortex had not been able to withstand the huge amount of energy as it collided into it. Now, their only means of escape, was fluctuating wildly in and out of existence and it was only a matter of time before it collapsed in on itself, cutting them off forever from their home world of Gallifrey.

The Commander of the army hid behind a large rock, three of his men standing around him as they tried to find a better place to hide. His men looked around the dense foliage that surrounded them, their spirits slowly fading as they realised there was no way out. The Commander looked up, as if hoping something would come to him when he saw that brilliant blue sky. The only thing that he saw filled his heart with utter discontent. A large, grey statue loomed over him, those wings extended out obscuring his view. For a moment he was filled with a sense of confusion and then he blinked. In those short milliseconds the statue moved, that soft smile now replaced by a grimace of sharp teeth. It was at that moment he realised what was before him.

"Get back!", he ordered his men. "Stay out of the shadows! And for all the gods sakes, DON'T BLINK!", he moved backwards, not daring to take his gaze from the Angel that loomed before him. "Do you hear me men?", he asked firmly, worried at the lack of response from his command. The Commander heard an all too familiar shuffling sound behind him and he sighed, knowing it was already too late for his men and that meant it was too late for him. He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, awaiting for the cool touch that was to come. Knowing that the Weeping Angel would soon strike.

* * *

**Two**

The Doctor ran from the jungle, pleased that for once the Weeping Angels were not interested in him. They had remained true to their word, coming to their aid to prevent The Master from taking over all of time. They fed off the energy that time travel emitted and with the Master in control the Weeping Angels would slowly fade from existence. Their need for self-preservation had proved an incredibly powerful bargaining chip for The Doctor.

He searched eagerly around where the massive, black portal lay, trying to find any signs of either Jade or Nathaniel. As he laid his eyes upon that still figure nearby, The Doctors hearts sank and he sprinted over towards the body in the sand. "No", he sighed, as he recognised Nathaniels lifeless body, the sand around him stained with his blood. The Doctor knelled down, brushing off the sand from Nathaniels uniform, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this", he said, moving the mans hands onto his chest. A round object fell from the Commanders hand and The Doctor picked it up, eyeing it cautiously. He looked at that cool metal surface and turned his gaze back down to Nathaniel. His fingers gently ran over the symbols that were etched into its surface and The Doctor suddenly realised what had to be done.

He looked back at Nathaniel and placed his hand over the Commanders chest, "Come on you old bugger", he said as a brilliant light appeared between his hand and Nathaniel. "Get up!", he ordered firmly, "Get up and open this blasted watch!".

* * *

**Three**

Mira and Tom watched in elation as the Time Lord army slowly began to fall apart. The Time Lords not only out-numbered them, they also had far superior weapons and it was not long before the Terra Novian army had suffered its first casualty. The sound of mortar fire rang out and, every now and then, shards of boulder would explode through the air. Everything seemed lost and Mira had felt for sure that the Time Lord army would soon wipe them out. That was until their unusual allies finally arrived. While they were initially shocked by the site of those monstrous, robot-like creatures laying siege on their enemy, they quickly realised that the aliens were fighting on their side. Those massive cylindrical and silver beings slowly made their way past the Terra Novian army, paying them little to no attention as they dealt blow after blow on the Time Lords.

"I don't know what the hell they are!", Tom yelled excitedly, "All that matters is that they have pushed those bastards back!". Mira nodded, peering intently into that jungle, the screams of the fleeing Time Lords filling that dense landscape. Every now and then Mira saw a flash of movement, a pale grey being quickly making its way through the dense foliage. "They sound like they're screaming!", she yelled at Tom over the sound of the Daleks and Cybermen. "Why do they sound like they're screaming when they talk?", she watched cautiously as a massive blue Dalek slowly slid past her, that long probe searching for its next target as it moved. "Who the hell cares!", Tom retorted as he released several rounds at a group of Time Lords, "They are pushing those buggers back, that's all that matters".

Mira turned her gaze back to where the blue portal had opened, only a small flicker of light now visible as that monstrous vortex began to collapse in on itself. Many of the Time Lords were attempting to make their way back through it, desperate to reach their own time and Mira wondered just how many of them had actually succeeded. Jade had warned them to never enter a Portal that was on the verge of collapse. She had insisted that the dangers of doing so were just too great and it would probably end up in your death.

"Mira!", Tom called to her as he pointed frantically towards the massive black vortex on the other side of the desert. Just underneath that giant vortex were two figures, one leaning over the other and Mira struggled at such a great distance to make out who they were. A dim light glowed by them and was slowly growing bigger and brighter. "What the hell is that?!", Tom exclaimed, his gaze locked towards that ebbing light. Mira shook her head, her binoculars were broken, leaving her just as much in the dark as her comrade.

"Sergeant Boylan sir!", one of their soldiers cried out. "Sir, the Time Lords. They've gone!", he continued, clearly excited at the turn of events. Tom peered carefully over the large boulder, slowly rising to his feet as he realised that the young man was right. "They did it!", he exclaimed, turning to face Mira with a broad smile. "Those tin bastards did it!", he leaned forward, offering his hand to Mira and pulling the tall women up. A warm smile appeared on her face and she gave Tom a firm slap on his shoulder, "We're safe!", she yelled.

"Are you?", an all too familiar voice quipped from nearby, "Are you really Mira?", he asked smoothly. Mira, Tom and their men turned around, their weapons raised as they faced the man they had once called Lucas. The Master slowly lifted his hands, smiling coolly, "You can't fire on me. I am unarmed". Mira moved forward, not daring to move her weapon away from the madman in front of them. "You don't deserve to live", Mira spat angrily. This monster before them had cost far too many lives and had played a part in preventing her from ever being able to see her child again.

The Master cocked his head, "Don't I Mira? Come on now, we used to get on so well. Can't all of this just be water under the bridge?". Tom strode over to him, cocking his weapon, "Will a bullet in your bloody brain answer that question?", he retorted. "You've been manipulating everyone here for years. And worse than that", he paused, raising his weapon towards The Masters head, "You murdered Taylors son. That alone should be a death sentence". The Time Lord let out a shrill laugh and motioned back towards the jungle, "And how do you think _she_ would feel about that Tom?".

Mira cast a quick glance towards that border of dense trees and saw Jade emerging from within, her sights set firmly on The Master and she strode towards them. "Jade", Mira began, making sure kept her gun aimed at their enemy as she spoke, "What do you want to do with him?". Jade gave Mira an icy glance as she walked past her and Mira noticed the small womens hands were tightly clenched. "Jade?", she said, her voice now filled with concern, "What's going on?". Jade moved past Tom, placing herself between him and The Master, she titled her head, eyeing the man with utter dis-contempt.

"He killed Nathaniel", she hissed, slowly reaching her hand out towards him. "He murdered him in cold blood. Didn't even have the courage to fight him face to face", she shook her head as tears ran gently down her face, "You're a murderer Master". The Master let out a manic laugh and glanced around, his smile broadening as he saw the Daleks and Cybermen surrounding them. "If he was so great, if was as mighty as everyone thinks, then why is he dead?", he raised his hand, gently brushing Jades hair from her face. "He was weak my Angel of Time. He never deserved you as I do. Imagine everything we could do together, the armies we could raise". The Master leaned in closer to her, locking those cool eyes onto hers, "We would be invincible".

Jade slapped his arm away, placing her hand around his throat and squeezing tightly. She moved closer towards The Master, sneering at the man before her, "Imagine this Master", she hissed. "Imagine a being who is capable of changing time itself. One who can alter the very fabric of space and time as we know it", she paused, narrowing her gaze. "And imagine that being has the ability to wipe something from existence, its memory erased for all eternity. From an entire race to one, solitary being", Jade smiled coolly as she saw a flicker of fear in The Masters eyes. "Now, I wonder how that person would react if someone killed the person they loved. Wouldn't that be interesting to see".

The Master began to tremble, clearly disturbed by what Jade had said. "You wouldn't", he whimpered, "It would be interfering with time itself and you know that the side-affects of such an action could be utterly catastrophic". Jade tightened her grip around his throat, "Not if I did something about it. You could vanish now and all that would happen is", she paused, those hazel eyes filled with hatred towards this man, "_nothing_". The Master raised his hand up, shaking his head as he gazed into those fierce eyes, "You wouldn't Jade. It's not who you are", he begged.

Jade looked at him and for a moment The Master felt for sure she had changed her mind, the look in those eyes suddenly seemed to soften. But as Jade began to laugh, The Master realised that killing Nathaniel had been a mistake, one that had only served to tip Jade over the edge. He closed his eyes and waited, certain that soon his life would come to an end and no-one would ever know he existed.

* * *

**Four**

The Time Lord lay hidden behind one of the massive boulders that lay strewn within the Bad Lands, listening intently to all that was happening not far from him. Every now and then he peeked around the side of his shelter, desperate to see everything that was unfolding. He felt so conflicted, for just meters away was his only means of escape, that blue vortex ebbing in and out of existence. Yet there was The Master, held captive by a truly powerful and unforgiving foe. Manic and insane yes, but he was incredibly charismatic and The Master had so many convinced that his success would lead to the rise of the Time Lords. That very suggestion had proven so very tempting to many and they had taken up arms, certain of their victory against any opposing force.

They had been wrong. How could anyone have ever imagined The Doctor would have his three greatest foes fighting at his side? Now, the great Time Lord army lay defeated, so many of them dead in this prehistoric version of Earth. Was that really The Masters fault though? For who was the greater monster? The man who had led the fight to control time, or the one who had forged an alliance with such evil beings? The young Time Lord pulled his weapon from its holster and lay down in the sand, taking aim at the one target he knew their enemy would be lost without. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and hoped that his aim was true.

* * *

**Five**

Movement near the jungle caught Jades eye and she loosened her vice-like grip around The Masters throat as she tried to figure out if she was seeing things. Two figures walked boldly towards her and the others and as Jade realised she was not hallucinating she released The Master and turned to face the two men. The Doctor walked confidently towards her with Nathaniel at his side and Jade knew in an instant that there was something different about her husband. He had always been strong and confident, but there was an ease in the way he moved. His blue eyes had a depth and wisdom that belonged to one who had seen so very much, whose life experiences were spread out through time itself.

Jade took a tentative step towards the two men, casting an unsure gaze upon the man whom she loved so very much. "Nathaniel?", she stammered, her heart pounding as he grew closer and closer to her. That warm and comforting smile appeared on his face, washing away all doubts and concerns that Jade felt. She turned quickly and ran over to him, Nathaniel picking her up in those strong arms and embracing her tightly when she reached him. Jade looked up into those warm blue eyes, so filled with love, "You were gone", she whispered softly. "You were gone and now", she placed her small hand on his face, her eyes taking in every inch of his masculine features, "Well, look at you".

Nathaniel smiled, almost amused by Jades reaction to his sudden and unexpected return. "You have him to thank for that", he said, motioning towards The Doctor. Jade turned her attention back to her old friend and released Nathaniel so she could give The Doctor a hug. "I only did what I could", he said gently, wrapping his arms around her small frame and returning the hug. Jade pulled away and gave him a cautious gaze, "Please tell me you didn't use your regenerative energy to bring him back". The Doctor gave her a mischievous smile, "Ok, I won't tell you that I used some of my regenerative energy to bring back the man you love".

"Well isn't this just a touching reunion!", The Master called from just behind Jade, making her turn back to face him. He knelt in the sand, eyeing The Doctor and Nathaniel with the utmost contempt. "It's a bit dangerous you know", he continued, narrowing his gaze, "Having those two so close together. You could end up with some kind of melt down in time". Jade moved towards him, shaking her head, "Do you ever shut up?", she hissed angrily. The Doctor moved to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly, "Like a paradox?", he asked firmly. The Master let out an icy laugh, motioning towards The Doctor, "_Like_ a paradox? _Like?_ What is meant to happen when two people of the same identity occupy the same point in space and time?".

"Shut up!", Jade yelled at The Master, taking another step towards the Time Lord. She felt The Doctor pull her back, spinning her around to face him. "What is he talking about Jade?", he asked firmly, those eyes set with a fierce determination to find the truth. "It's fine", she replied quickly, "I have everything under control. You just have to trust me". The Doctor shook his head, clearly he was not willing to let this go, "You have what under control Jade? What is he babbling on", he stopped mid-sentence as a look of shock appeared on his face. "Jade", he murmured, "Do you know how incredibly dangerous this is?". Jade sighed and looked over at Nathaniel, "Did he open the watch?", she asked softly. The Doctor shook his head, "No. Once I brought him back Nathaniel insisted we get here".

"Good", she said firmly. "As long as his subconscious stays inside that watch everything will be fine. I've put so much of my energy into holding that Portal open and collapsing the one from Gallifrey, if he opened it now there would be nothing I could do to prevent time from ripping itself apart. Especially given the fact that we are not in the Tardis". Jade offered The Doctor a reassuring smile, "Doctor, I", Jade stopped as a look of horror came over her face. She slowly looked down, her face growing pale as she saw the gaping wound on her side. "NO!", Nathaniel cried out as he ran to their side. The Doctor grabbed Jade as her legs gave way from beneath her, "WHERE DID THE SHOT COME FROM!", he yelled, looking desperately around the area behind them.

The answer came in a scream as one of the Daleks found the hiding Time Lord and struck the hidden assailant down. The Doctor slowly lowered Jade down to the ground, placing her head on his knees as he knelt beside her. In an instant Nathaniel was at her side, pressing his hands into the deep wound to try and stem the flow of blood. As The Doctor watched the man before him try so desperately to save Jade he knew that it was fruitless. The wound was too great and Jades energy was so focused on the two portals there was no way for her to regenerate. If the Portals were not controlled properly they would collide, causing a catastrophic series of events that would resonate through time itself.

"What do we do?", Nathaniel pleaded, turning those cool blue eyes on The Doctor. There was nothing that could be done. Jade needed urgent help and he knew of only one way to save her life, but that would require at least five Time Lords and a Tardis. As it was the Tardis was just too far away and even if it was close enough there were only two Time Lords. He looked up at Nathaniel and sighed, "There is nothing we can do my friend. And I am sorry to say this, but when Jade dies, so will everything else. Time itself will cease to exist. Everything will end".


	9. Chapter 9

The Master watched in horror as Jade lay on the warm desert sand, her life slowly ebbing out of her small body. He listened intently to The Doctor as he informed those around them that soon, everything would end and at that moment he cursed the fact that there were only two Time Lords at hand. _No_, he thought wildly, _You have three you fool. And one of you is unlike any other. _He flicked his gaze up towards Nathaniel, his arms cradling Jades body tightly against his as he willed her to live. The Master felt the very air around them shudder and the Daleks and Cybermen began to cry out together, "The Angel of Time must live! The Angel of Time must not die!". The sound of those almost screaming voices resonated through the air and became almost deafening in that still desert.

"Open the watch!", he blurted out, making The Doctor and Nathaniel snap their attention over to him. "Open the blasted watch!", The Master slowly stood up, trying to keep his balance as the ground beneath rippled under foot. He leaned down in front of Nathaniel, "You need to open that damn watch and return to the man that you were!". Nathaniel looked over at The Doctor, "What the hell is this mad-man going on about?".

"Come on Doctor", The Master said urgently, "I _know_ what lies hidden within that watch. I've seen the person who is tucked away, desperate to once again see the light of day". He leaned forward towards the Doctor, placing that cool hand on his arm, "He is magnificent, the greatest Time Lord of all time whose very name sends armies fleeing into the darkness. And only he can stop this injustice from occurring".

The Doctor shook his head, "What about the Paradox? Two people, the same people, cannot occupy the same space and time at one time! Everything will be ripped apart!". The Master cocked his head and tightened the grip on The Doctors, "She dies, everything ends. He opens that watch, we don't know what will happen. Maybe we create a Paradox", he placed his hand gently on Jades hand, "Maybe Jade lives". The Doctor sighed and turned to face Nathaniel, "Do you still have that watch?", he asked firmly. Nathaniel nodded and pulled the old watch from his pocket, eyeing it with eager curiosity as it dangled before him.

The Doctor leaned forward, setting those ancient eyes on Nathaniel, "Open it Nathaniel", he whispered. "And if you are as great as The Master seems to think, don't let us down". Nathaniel slowly pulled away, staring at that small watch. How could such a little thing be so incredibly significant? He ran his fingertips over the release button and pressed down, the lock clicking as that small cover flicked open. He stared into the watch, searching its intricate workings for some kind of answer and as a fog of light slowly seeped from inside he received it. All around him time was falling apart, the Daleks and Cybermen still screamed as the Time Angel lay dying before them, the earth and air trembled as time began to tear itself apart. All Nathaniel could see were the flood of memories that had begun to sweep over him. At that moment, the true person that had been hidden for so very long returned.

* * *

**Two**

Jack stood in front of that old home, nestled safely on the side of an ancient mountain, scarcely able to believe what he was seeing. Everything around him seemed to shudder, even the air around seemed to be visibly trembling. Every now and then a wave of energy would sweep past him and Jack knew in an instant what the source of that wave was. Time itself was falling apart and that could mean only one of two things. Either The Doctor and Jade had been unsuccessful in their attempt to stop The Master, or Jade was dying. Whatever the cause Jack knew that soon everything would end. There would a brief moment of utter chaos that would stretch out through all of time, various time-streams and periods would collide together wrecking havoc in the last fleeting moments of everything. And then, in a blink of an eye, it would all end. Everyone, everything that had existed would cease to be or have ever been.

* * *

**Three**

Mira and Tom watched in disbelief as Nathaniel slowly stood up, snapping the pocket watch shut as he rose, and turning to face the tiny blue portal that lay behind him. He lifted his hand up and closed his eyes, focusing on that one fixed point in time. Surges of energy continued to sweep across the Bad Lands, making Nathaniel push his hand closer to the Portal. "What the hell is he doing?", Mira whispered, unable to tear her gaze away from him. Tom shook his head, "How would I know. Maybe he's gone nuts or something".

The Master rose up and walked over to Nathaniel, "Whatever you're doing, it's not working!", he cried out over the almost deafening sound of the Daleks and Cybermen, still screaming out to the universe that their Time Angel must not die. Nathaniel turned and faced The Master, his eyes now open and a small smile on his face, "Isn't it?", he asked coolly. Slowly a new sound began to fill the air, one that The Master and Doctor both recognised in an instant. That whining, mechanical sound growing louder with every passing second. The Doctor looked up at Nathaniel, "How the hell did you manage that?", he asked, clearly in awe of the man before him. As those around them watched as a blue box slowly began to appear near the Portal, that ghost-like image becoming more solid as the seconds went by. That familiar thudding noise resonated around them and The Master gave Nathaniel a confused look, "I can still hear it. Like the Tardis is still materialising". Nathaniel nodded, "Maybe you should look closer", he said firmly, gesturing over towards the Tardis.

Slowly but surely yet another Tardis began to come into view and The Doctor sucked in a deep breath as he watched it materialise next to the one that had arrived only moments before. "The Paradox!", he cried out in desperation, certain that having two Tardis' so close together would cause a somewhat devastating side-affect. Nathaniel moved forward and knelt down in front of him, brushing Jades hair as he looked at The Doctor, "Don't worry old friend, it's all under control". Nathaniel gently scooped Jade up, rising to his feet to turn back and face the two Tardis' behind him. The Doctor got up, his eyes set firmly on those two very familiar machines before him.

"They're opening up!", The Master exclaimed as the doors to the call boxes began to move inwards. As the two men emerged from their machines it was clear that they were just as shocked as everyone who stood before them. A tall man, with short cut hair, dressed in a leather jacket stepped from one of the machines and gazed around in horror at the Cybermen and Daleks nearby. The other man, shorter with darker hair, dressed in a suit and red shoes, approached his side, equally as concerned about those brutish monsters around them. The taller mans concern suddenly faded away, replaced by a broad smile, "Fantastic!", he cried out, turning to face the portal that lay close by.

The shorter mans eyes lit up and he nudged the tall man to gain his attention. "If you like that one, check out the dark vortex on the other side of the desert!", he set those dark eyes on that swirling pool of blackness and both men laughed excitedly. The Doctor moved next to The Master, both men still in a state of shock at what they were seeing. "I can only remember a very few times this has ever happened", The Doctor murmured, "Never in my body did I ever think I would get to see this". He placed his hand on The Masters arm and smiled, "This is awesome!".

"Excuse me gentlemen", Nathaniel said firmly, making the two new arrivals turn to face him. "I'd hate to interrupt but Jade needs your help", he took a step towards them and the two mens smiles instantly faded as they saw her still body in Nathaniels arms. "Jade", the tall man sighed, placing his hand gently on her forehead. "We need to get her in the Tardis and to Gallifrey stat", Nathaniel ordered, motioning towards the two police boxes. The shorter man shook his head, "Oh no. That's virtually impossible. For a start there is a time lock on Gallifrey and we would need an insurmountable amount of energy to break through it". Nathaniel smiled, I am fairly sure our metallic friends with the aid of the Weeping Angels will help us with that. He closed his eyes, sending his thoughts out to the Angels that still lay within the Jungle. "Well they say yes. How about the Daleks and Cybermen? Will you help us break through the time lock?".

"The Time Angel must live!", they began to screech again, "We will use our energy to create the path needed!". Nathaniel opened his eyes and smiled broadly at the two men, "All sorted, so let's get going", he said, turning to walk towards the Tardis'. The tall man stepped in front of him, shaking his head, "Hang on there", he paused and looked over at The Master and Doctor with a questioning gaze. "Oh, Nathaniel", The Master replied quickly. "Fine, Nathaniel, what you don't understand is that they may be able to provide the energy but we need at least six time lords to do this properly. Maybe five at a pinch, but I only count four and that just isn't enough".

Nathaniel gave him a broad smile, "No. There are two things that are incorrect with what you just said. For a start I count five Time-lords. And secondly, my name is not Nathaniel". He turned around to face the four Time Lords standing before him and stared at each of them, "It's The Doctor".


	10. Chapter 10

The five Time Lords stood at the control centre in the Tardis, trying with all their strength to punch through the time lock that lay around Gallifrey. Ever now and then they would glimpse over at the Jades still figure, lying near them with Tom at her side. "How is she doing?", Nathaniel asked him, spinning one of the many dials as he spoke. Tom shook his head, those eyes filled with great concern, "She's not looking good", he said softly as he brushed hair hair from her face, "I honestly don't know how much longer the little lady has". Nathaniels shoulders slumped and The Master placed his hand firmly on his shoulder, offering him a reassuring smile, "I know you hate me, but Jade is a fighter. Don't you remember the invasion of Kakoplia or the rescue mission on Elderv?". Nathaniel turned and gave The Master a stern look, "I remember everything", he said bitterly, leaning in closer towards the man before him, "_Everything"_.

The Tardis began to suddenly shake violently, its normal white lighting suddenly turning red. "What the hell is going on?!", Tom yelled, clutching Jades body tightly so to prevent her from moving. The tall Doctor slammed down a large, red lever, kicking the Tardis engine in frustration, "She can't break through the Time Lock!", he yelled in frustration. "The energy from the Daleks, Cybermen and Weeping Angels just isn't enough", he gave the smaller Doctor a firm look, "We just don't have the energy to do it". The four Time Lords looked at each other, all feeling that they would not succeed in saving Jade.

"Let me help", a soft voice murmured through the chaos, making them turn quickly to face where Jade and Tom were. Tom had lifted Jade to her feet, his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her standing as they moved towards the control panel. Slowly Jade raised her hand towards the Tardis engine, closing her eyes to focus all the energy she had within at one fixed point. "Jade!", Nathaniel cried out, "You can't!". Jade flickered her eyes open and gave him a warm smile, those hazel eyes shining brightly in the red light. "Oh my love, yes I can", she whispered as a surge of energy burst from her hand, hitting the Tardis' engine. The ancient time machine shuddered and in an instant that bright red light vanished.

"See", she whispered softly, "the old girl just needed that extra push". Jades eyes closed and Tom caught her just as her legs gave way from under her. He gently brought her down to the floor, desperately trying to find some sign that she was still alive. "She's gone", he whimpered. "Jade's gone", Tom looked up at the four Time Lords, all of them staring in utter disbelief as he uttered those words. Nathaniel ran to her side, scooping her body up in his strong arms, "No!", he exclaimed, "You can't leave me!". He clutched her tightly against him, rocking back and forth as his despair washed over him.

"This is it", The Master said softly. "This is the end of everything".

* * *

**Two**

The Daleks, Cybermen and Weeping Angels felt surge after surge of time energy sweep over them, each one stronger than the one that preceded it. Those most feared of beings knew that soon all of time would end and they would cease to exist, but none wanted to give up. The Weeping Angels sought more and more things to send to other times, sending the energy obtained from their prey through the Portal towards the Tardis. The screams of the Daleks and Cybermen grew louder, as if they thought their calls to their Angel of Time would ensure her survival. The more energy these creatures put out, the weaker they became and slowly, one by one, they began to die.

To them, such a sacrifice was nothing. To them all that mattered was their Angel of Time, for without her, they were nothing.

* * *

**Three**

Everything had occurred so quickly, Tom was struggling to come to terms with all that he had seen. The five Time Lords were clearly devastated by the death of Jade and they seemed to resign themselves to the fact that there was nothing else that could be done. They had gathered around her, each of them taking their turn to farewell the women they all clearly cared a great deal for. "Remember when we met?", the smaller Doctor said, smiling gently. Nathaniel nodded, "She walked into that room, that dark hair so wild with small flowers dotted in those curls. She had this beautiful white dress on and no shoes", he smiled, closing his eyes to picture that moment. The tall Doctor laughed, "Jade was unlike anyone I had ever seen before. Time Lords were proper and the idea of such wild abandonment was appalling to them. But Jade, she was something completely different".

"She was perfect", the smaller Doctor continued, "those hazel eyes seemed so filled with life and reflected this strength that I had never seen before".

"And then she spoke", The Master said softly, "And I swear it was like listening to an Angel speak", he leaned forward to touch her hair, "My Angel of Time". Nathaniel moved forward and gently kissed Jades forehead, "I knew at that moment we would be together. At that moment, I fell in love with her". He looked up and gazed at those who had come before him, "I took too long, wasted far too many years hiding my true feelings. Now, I'm too late".

_Knock knock. _The five Time Lords spun around, as someone knocked on the door that led into the Tardis, their eyes filled with uncertainty. _Knock knock_. A firm rapping sound echoed through the Tardis and each of the men looked at each other, unsure how it was someone had managed to knock on the door. "We've landed!", The bow tied Doctor exclaimed, running at pace down the stairs towards the wooden door. "Doctor?!", a voice called from outside, "Is that you old friend?". The Doctor flung the door open and pulled in the man outside, "There is no time to explain my friend", he said quickly at the clearly confused man before them. He pointed up towards where The Master, Jade and other Doctors stood, "Jade, she needs you". Nathaniel slowly rose up, bringing Jades still form with him and made his way towards the stairs, "Please tell me you can save her", he said firmly.

The new arrival ran his hand nervously down his red cloak and shook his head, "Best you follow me old", he paused and looked around at the five Time Lords, "friends. Quickly now". He turned on his heel and strode out of the Tardis, followed closely by The bow tied Doctor. Tom stood up and walked quickly behind the taller Doctor, who stopped him as they reached the stairs, "Sorry Tom, where we are going you cannot come. Rest assured, we will be back". He gave Tom a cheerful grin, "If we don't and all of time ends in one horrendous moment", he grabbed Toms hand and shook it firmly, "Nice to meet you!".

* * *

**Four**

The four Doctors and Master stood and watched as the Time Lord lay Jade gently on the stone table before them. He placed several small canisters around her and motioned for them to position themselves around her. "Now, place your hands so they are hovering just over her", he ordered, glancing furtively over his shoulder towards the door that led into his room. "And for goodness sake, hurry. Rassilon will know you have arrived Doctors and Master. It won't be long before he sends his guard here to capture you". The five men nodded, doing as they were told and awaiting further orders.

"Now this is most important my friends. You need to focus all of your energy towards Jade, but do not release it. Just close your eyes and remember her, recall the fondest memory you have of her", he moved towards the door and positioned a massive table in front of it. "And no matter what you hear, do not break that thought, let nothing interrupt the process", he gave them all a firm look, "Do you understand?". The five men nodded, closing their eyes and focusing every ounce of energy towards their hands, recalling their most fond memories of Jade as they did so.

The ground beneath them suddenly began to tremble as the shock wave from Jades death resonated throughout all of time. Surges of energy swept over Gallifrey, almost knocking the five men from their feet. "STAY FOCUSED!", the man in the room roared. "All that matters is Jade! Nothing else is important!". The five Time Lords felt a new energy ebbing through them, one that they had never experienced before. It's warm touch filled them with a strength that none had felt in all eternity and each of them felt as though time itself was embracing them. They each allowed it to envelop them, making its way through their ancient bodies towards Jade. For several minutes the men focused on Jade, willing her to rise up again, preying that she would open her eyes to the light of life.

"Doctor?", a soft voice broke through the fog of light that held them and each of the men tried to shake it off, wanting desperately to see where the voice had come from. "Doctor? Master?", it said, this time more firmly. The five men slowly opened their eyes and felt their hearts leap as they saw Jade, now sitting up, in front of them. "What the hell are you lot doing?", she said fiercely, looking around the room. Jade peered out the massive window across from her, her eyes widening as she recognised that familiar landscape outside. "Gallifrey", she gasped, turning to face Nathaniel, "You broke through the Time Lock". He leaned forward and gently kissed Jades cheek as he tried to fight off the tears of joy that threatened to come, "No my love". Nathaniel motioned to the four other men that surrounded her, all of them overcome by joy at her return, "_We_ broke through the time lock".

"Open the door!", a strong mans voice yelled from outside, "We know The Doctor is in there with you! OPEN THE DOOR!". Several loud bangs echoed through the room and the Time Lord who had aided The Doctors and Master turned around, giving them all a firm gaze. "You have to go now", he said, moving forward and shoving them back towards the Tardis. Jade swung her legs over the side of the stone table and jumped down, turning to face the man who was desperately ushering them to the Tardis. "Come with us", she said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. The man placed his free hand on her face and smiled warmly, loosing himself in Jades soft eyes, "You know I can't Angel of Time. I cannot leave here, ever". He motioned towards the Tardis and the five men now awaiting Jade by its door, "Go", he said softly, leaning in close to her ear, "Be safe and please Jade, take care of my son".

Jade nodded, kissing him gently on the cheek before making her way over to the Tardis. She turned and gave the man a warm smile, "I swear on my life, I will protect him". She slid into the Tardis and closed the door, turning quickly on her heel as the lock clicked shut. "Come on boys!", she said gleefully, quickly mounting the stairs up to the Tardis control panel, "We'd better get out of dodge before bully boy knocks that door down". The tall Doctor brushed the light coating of sand from his leather jacket and smiled, "Jade, that is a fantastic idea!".


	11. Chapter 11

Jade watched as the last of the Cybermen and Daleks slowly made their way through the dark Portal, those metallic monsters glinting in the bright afternoon sun. The final ones staggered to a halt and turned to face her, their empty, black eyes staring at her. "Time Angel", the Cyberman screeched, "Cybermen are honoured to have fought at your side". Jade bowed her head, a little taken aback by the sudden lack of self-obsession these robots so often had. "The Daleks, supreme beings of time, will come when called!", it shrieked. "You both honour me", Jade replied smoothly, casting a bemused look towards the five Time Lords standing nearby. "You fought well and I am grateful to have had the opportunity to see you in battle".

The two beings turned back towards the Portal and slowly made their way through the gateway that would return them home. As they vanished into that swirling vortex Jade stepped forward and raised her hand, waving it in front of the Portal. In an instant that massive black pool vanished, leaving no sign of its existence behind. Jade closed her eyes, sending her thoughts deep into the jungle, towards the Weeping Angels. _'You are free to leave', _she told them, _'The gateway home is open. Thank you for all you did'. _She felt one of them connect to with her mind, sending a chill down her spine. _'Until we meet again, Angel of Time'. _

Jade severed the connection and spun around, walking confidently over to the five Time Lords, "I think we need to pick up the people of Terra Nova", she said firmly. "And", she took Nathaniels hand in hers, "Perhaps our children would like to come home".

"Great idea!", the small Doctor quipped. "We'll pick up the people", he pointed towards the tall Doctor and The Master. "You three can collect the little ones", he turned, grabbing The Master by the arm and dragging him behind as he made his way over to his Tardis. "Well", said the bow-tied Doctor, "We have a bit of a walk to get back to my Tardis, so let's get going. Don't want to keep old Jack waiting do we?". Nathaniel and Jade nodded, both of them keen to have their children back home, safe and sound.

As the two Tardis' vanished and The Doctor, Nathaniel and Jade made their way back to Terra Nova, none of them felt that cool gaze that was set upon them from the thick jungle. _This is not over_, the being thought. _The end marks the beginning._

* * *

**Two**

The four Doctors sat in the main building of Terra Nova, making the most of the quiet time. All of the residents had been returned to Terra Nova, Jack had been collected and Jade was grateful to see that he had cared for hers and Nathaniels two children well. The Master, watched closely by everyone, leaned against the wooden wall, taking in everything around him. Jim, Malcolm and Tom all stood in the room, listening to and sharing stories of what had occurred over the last few days. "So, let me get this right", Jim said, turning to Nathaniel, "You aren't Commander Nathaniel Taylor. In fact you are The Doctor, who regenerated into your current form a fair while ago. The Master came along and somehow, placed you consciousness into a pocket watch and created a whole new identity for you".

"So far so good", Nathaniel said, casting a cool gaze over at The Master. "Right and meanwhile, someone erases Jades memory and she becomes some world renowned Professor who just happens to get zapped right into your path", Jim ran his hands through his dark hair and shook his head. "So after years of being here, The Doctor turns up", Jim pointed towards the bow tied Doctor, "And BAM!, Jades memories return". He turned to face Nathaniel, "What I don't get is, if Time Lords are meant to know when another Time Lord is around, why didn't he pick up that either you or The Master were here?".

"Easy", the smaller Doctor pipped up. "Nathaniel here, we couldn't see him because the watch doesn't just serve as a storage device, it also cloaks the true physical identity of a being. So to him, I mean me, us, whatever, it was like looking at another human". The Master moved away from the wall, pulling out a small pendent from under his shirt, "And this is a perception filter. It acts in a similar way to the watch, hiding something in plain sight". Jim gave Malcolm a confused look and was met with an equally vacant gaze, "Don't ask me how to explain it Jim", Malcolm quipped, "I have no idea".

Jim sighed, "Anyway, you opened your watch and it just so happens that you are some future version of The Doctor", he gave Nathaniel a questioning gaze. "So, what do we call you now? The Doctor or Nathaniel?". Nathaniel smiled, "Stick with Nathaniel, it's easier that way. And I kind of like the name". Jade moved over to him, wrapping her arm around his waist, "I have to agree", she said, kissing him on the cheek. Malcolm took a step forward, "What about the message I found on the figure head? And you still haven't explained how it found its way here".

Jade picked up the small viewer and flicked it into life, "Time Lords, Terra Novians, Angel of Time, War is coming. And the end will mark the beginning", she handed the device over to the tall Doctor. "Clearly it's someones way of trying to get a message, a warning to us without directly interfering in the time-line. I honestly don't know who sent it Malcolm or what they mean by 'the end will mark the beginning'". Jim motioned around the room, "Maybe they meant that after the war humanity would finally re-start. That this major event would mark the new dawn of age for mankind".

The tall Doctor stood up, "Who knows, but what I can tell you is this. Those of us who clearly don't belong here, really need to leave. As much as I would love to stay, it's just far too dangerous". Jack nodded, walking over to Jade and kissing her on the cheek, "He's right my beautiful lady. It's time for us to leave you lot in peace".


	12. Chapter 12

The Master stood in the Tardis, watching The Doctor flicking levers and pressing buttons. "This planet you are dumping me on", he said, fixing him with those fierce eyes, "Do you really think there will be no chance of me ever escaping? I mean, come on Doctor, look who you are with". The Doctor gave him a mischievous grin and straightened his bow-tie, "Master, look at who you are with! I am fairly certain it will take you an incredibly long time to ever get off that planet". He moved towards The Master, "I would say that Jade and Nathaniels children will be almost our age by that point".

The Master sighed, leaning back against the railing as The Doctor returned to the controls. He had always hoped that it would him Jade would end up with, now there was no chance of that ever happening. He closed his eyes, picturing the two children, wishing that they were his. Alicia, with those stunning blue eyes and infectious smile, clearly a beauty like her Mother. And Rassilon, those strong blue eyes, so filled with a wisdom that reflected his ancestry. The Master flicked his eyes open, "I've seen those eyes before!", he hissed.

"What?", The Doctor asked, his focus still set on the Tardis controls. The Master strode over to him, grabbing the Time Lords hand and squeezing it tight. "We have to go back Doctor!", he said firmly, his eyes filled with urgency. "I know what the message meant!".

* * *

**Two**

Jack and the tall Doctor moved around the Tardis controls, each taking turns to make any required adjustments. "That was one hell of a ride!", Jack exclaimed, still excited over all that they had experienced. "I mean, fighting alongside the Daleks, Cybermen and Weeping Angels", he paused and gave The Doctor a questioning gaze. "Hey, I didn't see the Weeping Angels leave". The Doctor smiled, giving Jack a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, they left through a completely different Portal in the Jungle". Jack sighed, "Thank goodness for that", he said, "The idea of those things running around with little Rassilon and Alicia is fairly terrifying".

The Doctor stopped mid-adjustment and looked up at Jack, his expression suddenly grieve. "Jack", he said, quickly changing the settings on the console, "We have to go back!". He ran to the other side, flicking several switching and hissing under his breath. "What do you mean go back?", Jack asked, "We've only just left!". The tall Doctor walked over to Jack and looked him dead in the eyes, "Jack, I know what the message meant and in all honesty, I can't believe I didn't realise it earlier".

* * *

**Three**

The Doctor leaned against his console, racking his brain for the answer he so desperately sought. Something had been bothering him since departing Terra Nova and for the life of him he just could not figure it out. He closed his eyes, picturing Jade and Nathaniel with their two young children as they waved goodbye. _Come on, think you fool!_ He thought in frustration, _Something isn't right and you know it!_ He turned all the events over and over in his mind and kept returning to the message that had been etched into the wooden figure head. _The end will mark the beginning_, he thought.

"Well what the hell does that mean?", he said out loud, turning to face the massive Tardis engine. "Well, come on girl. Tell me what the message means." He closed his eyes and sighed, the last image of Jade and her family constantly appearing in his mind. Then he saw it, tucked away in the background, hidden by the shadows. That grey hand, its fingers wrapped around a small pole that lay underneath the communication centre. The Doctor felt a surge of horror wash over him, "I have to go back!".

* * *

**Four**

Jade and Nathaniel stood side by side on the deck of the main building that overlooked Terra Nova, each holding a child tightly in their arms. The sun was slowly going down and the first of the evening stars were already visible. It was a still twilight and the sounds of the prehistoric life around them reverberated through the air. "This is a good place to call home", Jade said softly, turning to face Nathaniel. "It's perfect", he replied, looking over at Jade and Rassilon. "I doubt life could be any better. Staying here with you, starting our lives anew in this wild place, it's like a dream come true". Jade leant forward and kissed Nathaniel, the man that destiny had always intended her to be with and sighed, "How about you put her to bed and then I put little man down so we can have some time alone?".

Nathaniel smiled and walked into the building, turning to give her a wink, "Let's hope they don't wake up", he whispered, moving towards their room. Jade looked back out towards the jungle, a feeling of contentment finally washing over her. Finally their lives could begin. "Jade!", Nathaniel cried out from inside the building, making her run inside. Jade scanned the main communication room frantically, "Nathaniel!". She walked towards the entrance to their room and shoved the door open, stopping abruptly as she saw that grey figure in the centre of the room.

Jade knew in an instant that her husband and child were gone, snatched away to some other time and place. She moved closer to the Weeping Angel, staring at her with those empty eyes. "How could you?!", she screamed, clutching Rassilon closer to her chest, "You took him from me!". Jade took several steps back, careful not to take her eyes off the statue before her and quickly blinked. As she opened her eyes Jade was surprised to see that the statue had stayed in the same place, only its hand having moved, now extended out towards her. '_The end marks the beginning Time Angel'_, a voice whispered in her head. Jade blinked again, this time leaving her eyes closed for several more seconds. Once again that statue did not move and Jade strode back over to it, the anger inside slowly increasing. "What the hell does that mean?!", she spat angrily, "You've taken my daughter and husband from me".

_'The end marks the beginning'_, the voice repeated more firmly. '_Angel of Timeand The Doctor both last and first of your people'. _Jade starred at the Weeping Angel shaking her head, at first unable to grasp what it was saying. She closed her eyes tightly and pulled her son tighter against her body as she suddenly realised what it was trying to tell her. Tears began to run down Jades cheeks and she opened her eyes, gazing out the window to Terra Nova. "Swear to me that when I am gone, you will leave this place. That you and your kind will never touch any of those who call this place home".

_'For you Angel of Time, we would cross the Untempered Schism. We would lay our very lives down. Those who dwell here will be untouched'._Jade turned and took one last, long look at the place she had called home, slowly reaching her hand out towards that of the Weeping Angel. She closed her eyes tightly as her fingertips touched that cool statue, "Be safe Terra Nova", she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

The sounds of the three Tardis' filled the air around Terra Nova and everyone came running out from their homes to see what was happening. Those large, blue doors flew open and the men inside flew out, all running up the stairs that led to Jade and Nathaniels quarters. They skidded to a stop as they saw Jim and Malcolm walking out, both mens faces grieve. "What happened?", the small Doctor asked firmly, "Are they safe?". Jim shook his head, "I heard Jade yelling at someone and Malcolm and I ran up the stairs. The last thing either of us saw", he sighed, struggling to relay what he had seen. Malcolm moved forward, "Jade had her back to us and was reaching out towards this statue". He looked over at the bow tied Doctor, "And she just vanished, right in front of us. Then, the statue just disappeared".

The Master placed his hands over his face and leaned against the railing, "We're too late", he sighed. The three Doctors all shook their heads, each of them clearly distressed about what had happened. "I don't understand", Malcolm said firmly, "What's happened?". The Master pulled his hands from his face, those cool eyes now filled with agony, "The Weeping Angels have sent Nathaniel, Jade and their children deep into our past".

"Well, surely you can just hope into your time machine and get them back?!", Jim demanded, pointing down at the Tardis'. "It doesn't work like that", the small Doctor said softly, "This branch in time cannot be altered. I'm sorry Jim, but Nathaniel and Jade can never return to Terra Nova".

"What is wrong with you people?!", Jack exclaimed, his smile somewhat surprising those around him. "Don't you get it? The end marks the beginning. At the end of the last war, everything will begin". Jack gave the Time Lords before him a reassuring smile, "Everything. If this didn't happen, you lot wouldn't be standing here now". He motioned down towards the three Tardis', the lights on those blue boxes illuminating the yard around them. "The end will mark the beginning". Jack looked out at the vast jungle, his fingers gently touching the time devise on his wrist as he remembered that small home nestled on top of the mountain. "And what a beautiful place for them to begin".

* * *

**Two**

It had been several years since the disappearance of Jade and Nathaniel, the hole left by their absence had never been filled and everyone missed seeing those familiar faces at Terra Nova. Jim had taken up the role of leader, embracing the ethics and rules that Nathaniel had so strongly believed in and fought for. The Sixers had put aside all differences with the people of Terra Nova and formed an outlying community. It had been a resounding decision to name it Taylor, in memory of the man who had fought for so long to ensure the survival of the people who lived here.

Statues of Jade and Nathaniel had been carved from rock and placed at the centre of Terra Nova, serving as a constant memory of the two people who so many loved. In the centre of Taylor sat a smaller statue, that tall Police Box the centre of many gatherings during the Festival of Remembrance. It was at one of these that Maddy and Mark would announce they were expecting their first child, one that would name Jade Alicia Reynolds. Life at this truly unforgiving and wild place had finally begun. Humanity would survive and not without help. For every now and then, that familiar blue box would appear and The Doctor would walk back into their lives.

* * *

**Three**

The old man watched in awe at the young man who sat down, his focus set firmly on the intricate figure-head as he carved it. The day he had walked into the ship yard, asking for any work, everyone had initially quaffed at the idea. His hands were far too clean and it seemed to everyone he had not seen a days work in his life. But there was something in those eyes, an intensity and strength that the manager of the ship yard had never seen before. As time went by he more than proved his worth and gained a reputation as a skilled craftsman. So, when the contract for a new ship design was offered to them, the privilege of crafting the figure head instantly went to the young man.

"Gov'ment got this new ship son. Need a beauty of a lady at front, could ya carve it?", the manager had asked as the young man looked over the plans. "What's the name of the ship sir?", he had asked softly. "Oh, some fancy thing", the manager flicked through the papers, pulling one from the bottom of the pile. "'Ere we are. Terra Nova", he said, furrowing his brow in confusion. The young man smiled at him, exposing a row of beautiful white teeth, "It means New Earth", he laughed. "And yes, I will do it. But on one condition", he turned and walked over to the massive tree trunk that was to serve as his canvas. "I don't ever want anyone to know that it was me. My name can never be linked to this figure-head".

The manager sighed, not surprised by the request as the young man had often asked for unusual things. "I ain't one to argue Mr Master", he said softly. The young man turned back to face The Manager, "I hate when you call me that. Please", he leaned forward and smiled, "Just call me Lucas".


	14. Chapter 14

Rassilon and Alicia ran through the long red grass, the twins racing each other back towards their home nestled neatly on the side of the mountain. "You can't catch me!", Rassilon cried out to his sister as he sped out in front of her. Alicia increased her pace, desperate to try and catch up with her brother, "No fair!", she retorted, "You're a boy".

"That's no excuse!", a womens voice yelled from the house, making Alicia blush. Her parents had always told them that it didn't matter who or what you were. You could achieve anything, if only you believed.

Jade walked out from the house with one of the childrens younger siblings in her arms, "You can do it sweetie!", she called out, giving her daughter an encouraging smile. Jade laughed as her daughter picked up her pace, those eyes now filled with determination. She looked out towards the lower part of the mountain, those silver leaved trees shining so brightly in the setting suns, and inhaled the fresh scent of flowers that was carried by the gentle breeze. Already one of the two moons was visible, that copper surface glinting in the darkening sky.

"I can guarantee one of them is going to fall over", Nathaniel quipped from behind Jade. She turned her gaze to him, loosing herself in those blue eyes. Jade motioned to the small child in his arms, "As long as they don't wake Lucas up we will be just fine". Nathaniel smiled and looked down, "Well if Nova can sleep through your yelling, he can sleep through anything", he said, giving Jade a mischievous smile.

Rassilon and Alicia both skidded to a halt as they reached the front door, both of them casting an enthusiastic look at their parents. "Who won!?", Alicia exclaimed, giving them both a hopeful look. Jade knelt down, "It's a tie! Now go in and get ready, dinner will be ready soon". Both children jumped up and down, clearly excited. "YAY!", Rassilon squealed, "And after dinner it's story time!". He pushed past his parents, clearly eager to prepare for the evening. Alicia looked up at her parents, "Can we play with the other children tomorrow?", she asked, motioning down to the bottom of the mountain.

Jade smiled broadly at her and nodded. When they had recovered from the shock of being ripped from their own times, they had discovered themselves in the one place they had not expected. That beautiful and familiar world a welcome site to both of them. It held a special place in their hearts and they were happy to begin their lives in this place. When they had first encountered the people who dwelt on the planet they were unsure how they would be taken. After all, they had just appeared out of no-where. So, Jade and Nathaniel had been surprised at how quickly the people of this ancient world had accepted them. Not once had they questioned where they had come from, saying that it didn't matter. All that mattered to them was that they were peaceful and were of the same species.

"You can do anything you want sweetheart", Jade said as she watched her daughter skip into the house. Jade heard Nathaniel sigh deeply and turned to face him, "What's wrong?", she asked gently. Nathaniel turned to face her, a warm smile on his face. "It's odd to think that we are at the precipice of a great change for the people of this world and that it will be our son who brings that change about", he looked out over the vast landscape below. "Don't get me wrong Jade, I love this planet, after all it was where I was born. But we left behind so very much and sometimes", Nathaniel paused, turning those warm blue eyes towards her, "Do you ever miss Terra Nova?", he asked, keeping his sites firmly out in front of him. Jade moved in closer to him, positioning Nova in her arm so she could wrap her free arm around Nathaniel.

"This is where we were always meant to be Nathaniel", she said, kissing him on the cheek. "This is our beginning and there is nowhere I would rather be and no-one I would rather share it with", she turned to look out, gazing up towards the sky. "Our home, our destiny has always and will always be here, at Gallifrey".


End file.
